Ugh, it's another Mary Sue story
by Pizzachic
Summary: Bring your barf bags, because it's another Mary Sue story.
1. Contamination of the Mary Sue

_My name is Angelica Belle Starr_

_I am the last of my kind, of the Aquamphibians..._

The wind blew like soft whispers as she descended from the Milky Way like a rushing comet.

_I can't remember anything else..._

Her flawless ivory cream skin glittered like pearls in the passing moon's white rays, bringing the moon to shame. Her cascading florescent shadowy straight locks floated with the rushing winds as Angelica Belle Starr fell towards Earth. Her delicate body in a core of a fiery silver aurora.

_Except…_

Her vast swirling orbs of a heartbreakingly beautiful emerald filled with gorgeous crystal tears as confusion clouded her usually complex mind.

_That it feels like I've been falling forever..._

Like a space gem she flew through the Earth's troposphere, her dainty fingers caressed the frozen droplets of water frozen in the atmosphere, they scattered into air diamonds.

_They scatter like the fragments of my heart…_

She swirled, lost, in the fragments of the atmosphere growing deeper and deeper towards the Earth's crust. Angelica Belle Starr closed her emerald eyes, sensing that this will be the final time she'll close them.

A fallen star fell upon the roof of the Titan Tower, it bounced upon the cold hard surface and landed on the front door. The wind was a venomous snake, it bit her soft skin with its cold fangs as gravity threw her to the ground.

Angelica Belle Star lay serenely on the 'wipe your paws' mat as the impact created a mystical chime on Jump City.

With her eyes closed prettily and her perfectly pouted soft rosy lips parted elegantly; Angelica Belle Starr looked like she was in an abysmal peaceful slumber, but indeed she had blacked out. A broken doll waiting to be found, neatly laid on the front door.

* * *

That Mary Sue enough or what? Isn't she completely utterly disgustingly perfect. It positively makes me sick to my stomach.

The word Aquamphibians is pronounced (AQ-Am-FIB-BEE-AN-Z). Yes, amphibian as in your pet newt.

So anyways, please be a good reader and pop in a comment. A nice little compliment , a sweet suggestion, or a not-so-mean flame. I'm desperate really, please look into your heart and drop in a little peep of opinion about my writing. Please?

*cough* comment *cough*


	2. Toxic Discovery

A warm breath escaped her rosy plump parted lips. It was raggedy and melodic, the bittersweet music of agony.

Angelica, felt a dull throbbing behind her eyeball as she tried to open her eyes. Her dainty hands trembled as she felt the familiar flame engorge her body once more.

The rapid stream of pain deluged her chest as her lungs expanded, she did not dare to wince, even though she was down, she did not earn to show distress, she should be invulnerable to pain, she's face it her whole entire life, the first moment she was born, she was trained to fight for survival.

Her body screamed with pain, its wails caused a quick sugary cry through her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to present her savior. (*cough* prey *cough*)

He was handsome, maybe the most handsome male she has ever seen…and it's not because she lived on a planet where her father was the only male in the entire species.

She wanted to reach up and stroke his face.

"I see somebody's awake," said Robin. His voice was dominant and resilient, that only found in a leader. His domino mask, only enhanced his intensity. "That's quite surprising. You should be in a coma, it's miracle that you can even move."

_I wonder what his eyes look like_, thought Angelica Belle Starr. _Probably blue._

Angelica wanted to say something, but when she separated her perfect rosy lips, the same sugary melodic cry flew from her lips.

"Cyborg," said Robin. His voice a command. "Increase the anesthetics."

"Gotcha."

Immediately coolness flushed the inferno from her body, this release caused her to moan slightly. She smiled at Robin, he smiled back. That's when suddenly another cute boy comes over, well not as cute as Robin of course, but he was green and has small adorable fangs like a kitten. Angelica wasn't frightened, she didn't discriminate against other species of humanoids.

"Dude…I can't believe she's alive, she was half-dead" said Beast Boy. He looked over at her. he smiled. "She's hot."

Angelica felt like blushing, she didn't think she was that beautiful, just a little below average. To show that she was not some stupid girl, she decided to go sassy and rolled her alluring emerald orbs.

"Seriously Beastboy," said Robin.

The changeling sunk into himself.

Robin glared at Beast Boy for the immature statement but the changeling was right, their injured visitant was hot. He wouldn't like to admit it but he observed her perfectly curved body, her gorgeous face, her enchanting emerald eyes, and the stunning skin. He couldn't believe he was checking out an injured girl, it was so…not him…disrespectful.

"Hot," said Starfire in a questioning tone. "Does she have a the fever?"

It was a girl with unnaturally red hair to the point of that it looked like a Cardinal's behind after a case of hemorrhoids, it's strands were a kinda cute wavy Angelica will give her that, but she had the worst spray-tan Angelica had ever seen, it was like looking at a fried Oompa Loompa, and the grossest contacts. What idiot would want light-green scleras? It wasn't cute, not in the least bit.

_Is she trying to look like a freak_, thought Angelica.

If that wasn't bad enough, she was wearing some tacky-slutwear that would make a pimp full of pride. It was an purple sleeveless top they showed-off her midriff, and a miniskirt that looked impossible to sit down in, she also wore thigh-high purple boots that matched the same color as the rest of her outfit. Bleh!

Angelica Belle Starr couldn't be even more disgusted, but because of her manners and the kindness of her heart, she hid her revulsion at the alien. Sadly the eye-sore had just begun. An emo Goth creep walked towards her with a _cape_.

Being the polite young-lady she was, Angelica fought the urge to pretend to drift off to sleep to get rid of the image of the Goth girl creep and colorful green bug-eyes freak from her view, instead she focused on the positives like Robin. She attempted to talk.

"Where am I," said Angelica. Her voice sounded like that of the siren's song, it made the angels sing above, Beast boy seemed to sway slightly.

"You're at the Titans Tower," said Beast boy. Raven remained quiet, she just watched Angelica.

"That's nice but I have to get out of here," said Angelica. Her lovely voice spiked slightly with fear. A fear she has come to known since her entire existence. Her hypnotic emerald iris glittered with pure horror. "I am not safe, I was running away but I-"

"It's okay," said Robin. His voice reassuring and gentle. "You are safe here."

"I hope I can believe you," said Angelica. She did, but she has to expect the unexpected. She sighed.

"You will not be harmed here," said Starfire. To Angelica, her voice sounded stupid and naïve, like gibberish. Her face blocked Robin. "This is a place of friendship and love. We will protect you."

Angelica wanted to laugh at the corniness but instead she flashed an enchanting fake smile. Her small pearl perfect white teeth radiated.

Angelica attempted to move her head to look at Robin again, but a sharp pain spiked her neck and she went back in her other position gracefully.

"Though you are awake, you are still in critical condition," said Raven. Angelica thought her voice sounded like a dying cat. "You mustn't move. You're recovery should be in an estimation of three weeks."

During that time, the Titans will track down her identity and her guardians of course.

Angelica sighed and sunk deep into her gurney. "You all have been so kind to me in this cruel world, not many people have been nice to me like this," said Angelica. Her voice was compassionate and grateful, lovely. "I would like to know all your names."

The Titans all smiled, except for Raven. The flocked her like flies to honey as they presented themselves, they will fall in love with her charms quickly, like all Mary Sues.

* * *

Death to the Sues. :)

This is a little short I did, inspired by the Mary Sue storied found on here, they are hilarious. I adore them.

Anyway, please comment, I love constructive commentary, even though it is a Mary Sue story, I want the characters to be as true to their personalities as possible. I haven't seen the show in a while, so I'm referring on Wikis.

Anyway, you noticed that I changed the story, I wanted to spice up the plot a bit and get you a bit more taste of the Sue.

P.S GoG means moo in gibberish.

Anyway please comment and do whatever, criticise me, suggestions, blah, blah, blah.

Moo= Love it.

GoG= I hate it.

Ug= caveman for It's nice, I like it. But it could be better. ( suggestions.)

Ah-Choo= I like it.

I also changed the first chapter. Thank you for the reviews!


	3. I Forgot What to Call this Chapter

Later that day…

Angelica Belle Starr was asleep in her gurney and the alarm for justice rang in the tower.

"Titans go!"

Four figures rushed to the abominable slime monster that rampaged in Jump City. The oozing toxic green mass was heading towards the Mayor's building.

"He's heading towards the Mayor's building," said Robin. He did a front flip and sent stars into the monsters back only to find it sink within its unctuous contents.

Cyborg and Starfire sent blasts into the creature's flesh, its body regenerated quickly.

Beastboy transformed into a rhino and charged deep within the disgusting fiend, Raven saw the monster chucked out the changeling like last month's lasagna. It would be no point for the half-demon to preform her intricate spells, it would only backfire.

The team was failing and losing ground, they watched in complete horror as the mucus-covered fiend glooped closer to the Mayor building. Civilians scattered like light-exposed roaches, they screamed helplessly.

In the storm of panic, a mother had forgotten to attend to her first-born baby's carriage. She ran back to retrieve her child, only to see that the monster was about to trample it.

"My baby," shrieked the woman.

Suddenly as if by an act from above, the monster was flung into a nearby building. Everybody including the Titans looked up to see who had performed this incredible deed.

It was none other than Angelica, her short white dress fluttered in the summer wind as her flawless pale skin glowed a gorgeously faultless sunkissed gleam in the vibrant summer sun, her long luminescent shadowy waterfall of hair radiated with life as she smiled her perfect pearly white smile. Her enchanting emerald orbs glowed humbly with triumph.

The civilians pointed to her and cried out words of astonishment.

"She's so beautiful!"

"She's incredible!"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Is she a new Titan?!"

"I wish I was her," said a girl wearing a Justin Beiber/ Twilight shirt.

The Titans stared in amazement.

Angelica floated flawlessly down towards the mother cradling her baby adoringly. The short haired blonde looked up at the gorgeous heroine.

"Thank you," said the mother. "You saved my baby."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Angelica, her voice like that of a siren's call, all the boys seemed to walk closer to her. Her emerald orbs glowed humbly. "I just discovered that I had powers." She laughed softly.

Everyone laughed with her. Angelica's cheeks blushed an adoring hue, she was a little shy around all the attention.

Robin just gazed at Angelica.

Angelica suddenly looked at Robin knowing what he was thinking, her enchanting deep orbs of emerald radiated with mystery. She looked at the Boywonder teasingly and winked. Her perfectly curved body flew into the day like an angel going back into heaven.

Robin had never seen anyone like her, he desired her to be on the team. Behind his indifferent Domino mask, his eyes glowed with curiosity.

_It would be best for the team_, thought Robin to himself.

He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to get to know this girl.

* * *

Hello! I also have rewritten the entire third chapter.

I know you all will not read it until the fourth chapter, awww so sad!

Anyway, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot to do, homework, school, little siblings, and the endless prusuite on how to make homemade pizza and not having it blow up in your oven.

Constructive Critism is welcome, please suggestions are wanted.

Review please, they make me happy, you all want to see me smile don't you. *Uses sweet Mary Sue voice and gorgeous Emberald eyes*

Hahahaha I hate the Sues. They shall all die in flames of critism and paper shredders!

Oh, one more thing. Have you noticed that their have been no Gary Stus, what's up with that? I think I'll do a Gary Stu story next!

How do like the name Lance Armstrong or Strong mann or Viliant night?


	4. California Girls and Sleeping

_California girls, that's right. We're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top…_

Angelica was on cloud nine, her enchantingly mesmerizing unforgettable voice breezed the lyrics of a catchy song found on a stereo.

_Sunkissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle…_

She could've been a famous chorographer or singer. But nope she was a hero, something better than all of those, it made her wrecked heart happy.

The newcomer swung her hips to the beat as her long silky now golden hair whirled around her perfect waist. Angelica lifted her slender sunkissed arms in the air as she threw up her head boldly, closed her beautiful eyes and sang into the Titan atmosphere.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

Suddenly someone cleared their throat.

Angelica gasped in embarrassment, she turned off the radio with the remote and she twirled gracefully towards the sound, it was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. The other members stood behind him. Her eyes widened, as if she saw him for the first time. Something within her bloomed.

Robin's domino mask widened with amazement, his heart throbbed deep within his soul.

The room morphed into a white haze.

He heard the songs of angels singing into the glories of heaven as he saw _her _face him.

Nobody existed, it was just him and Angelica.

Her perfectly pouted lips were of roses and her eyes were the emerald jewels on his mother's wedding ring.

Robin was stunned, he wasn't sure what was happening to him. Was she poisonous? Did he accidently ingest some sort of alcoholic beverage? Suddenly his voice was hoarse.

He didn't know how he managed to talk but he did, to his own incredibility.

"The way you fought that slime monster was really good," said Robin, he took an extra communique from his back pocket, and wiped a clammy hand. "Would you like to join the Teen Titans?"

He spoke confidently to hide the tingly feelings imbedded in his heart.

Angelica's gorgeous eyes crinkled in joy as a beautiful smile spread upon her flawlessly bronzed and faultless skin.

Her eyes glowed with a luminous delight.

It was all Angelica could ever dream of, she has always desired a chance for a new life, a life where she could be happy and escape her dark past, where her heart could heal and grow. Where she could be safe and maybe even find love. It was a dream, she's dreamed since she was a young girl. A dream that she thought was impossible.

Angelica smiled and hugged him. The Boy Wonder could only hug back at her genuine happiness. "That would be so awesome." She suddenly stiffened and pulled away from Robin gracefully. A sadness clouded her lively emerald eyes, she looked like a tragic goddess, she turned away

"I wish I could but I'm no good, I'm no hero." She looked down dejectedly. "I've done nothing for the good of others except myself."

Robin smiled and said warmly. "What you did today was incredible; you have what it takes to be a hero."

Angelica smiled and kept in her watery eyes. "Thanks Robin."

She gave him another warm hug, his body heat upon hers made Angelica's heart accelerate. She blushed an enchanting rose and pulled away kindly, she tried to get herself together. Angelica did it with ease, she was quite talented at hiding her emotions.

She looked attractive, strong, and confident and totally not attracted to Robin.

"So...since I'm a new Titan can I get a tour?" Angelica said wittily. Her symphonic voice was laid-back and silky.

"Sure, I'll show you," said three male voices; Cyborg, Beastboy, and of course Robin.

They looked at each other competitively for a moment. Angelica saw this, she hated fights. She thought it would be ridiculous for boys fight over her, she was nothing special.

"How about you all can show me," said Angelica cleverly. Not only was she strong but she was also a peacemaker.

Raven gave Angelica an approving look, Angelica gave back a small smile. At that, the dark purple cloaked half-demon girl levitated into her room to meditate. The alien girl smiled, she felt that they had a slight connection.

The three boys gave her a grand tour of the Titans Tower, Angelica was fascinated with a rare childlike innocence, she's never seen such advanced technology or chic architecture. She had a home, her heart swelled with joy. Something that she hasn't felt in a long time.

After the tour Angelica cheerily gave all the boys hugs as appreciation, Starfire loitered around gracelessly.

Angelica went inside her room to take a nap; her first day on Earth was exhausting. She apologized for her fatigue before she went into an hour-long slumber. She had her first dream that hour, it was that of Robin.

* * *

Angelica had awaken from her nap feeling energized. She didn't want to seem like a liability so she quickly made up her bed and graced to the living room. Her silky blonde hair flowed behind her as he entered the living room.

She watched a changeling and an android play video games. They both looked frustrated.

"Dude," said Beastboy in frustration. "I can't believe we tied again!"

"I know," said Cyborg. He threw down his controller. "This is the fifteenth game of Turbo Carz."

"Dude," said Beastboy. "Maybe the game's whack!"

Angelica sashayed over and stood behind them, she had the most wonderful solution. "Maybe I could help break the tie, if I can join you guys."

The two males both perked up. Angelica honestly didn't see why.

"Okay!" They both said excitedly in union.

Angelica delicately sat down on the couch, she crossed her legs and admired the technology she had in her hand, she had never seen a controller before.

_I've never played a video game before_, thought Angelica in wonder.

The males had mastered this game for hours but they were no match for Angelica. She won with ease.

She smiled faintly in triumph; she didn't want to seem cocky.

"Good game," said Angelica humbly.

The males thanked her for breaking the tie, but since she won, they had to buy her a soda.

Angelica tried to talk them out of buying her something for her winning, since she was a good sportswoman, even though she really wanted a soda, which she had never had before.

Beastboy and Cyborg refused and said it was their honor; they took her out to their favorite place.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

The sound of fuchsia butterflies fluttered in the breeze as the marvelous melodious titter of joy lightened the atmosphere.

It was none other than an attractive sun kissed girl with a golden cascade of luminous beauty soaking up the excitement of city life at an outside café.

Angelica giggled as she drunk down her Rootbeer float. She's never tasted such luxuries as a soda. She burped sweetly and put her hand over her rose-colored mouth politely as the two males stared at her dreamingly, captivating her true beauty and amazing personality.

"Sorry," squeaked Angelica, she giggled.

Cyborg took his eyes off her enchanting emerald orbs and looked at her lips, his eyes widened.

"Uh Angelica."

"Yeah Cy," said Angelica innocently. "You know you can just call me Belle, since it's my middle name."

"Okay then Belle," said Cyborg awkwardly. He pointed to his lips. "You kinda have a little something right-"

"Where," said Angelica worriedly. She wanted to have the best table etiquette. She adorably pointed to the wrong area of her mouth, totally missing the little puffball of Rootbeer scented foam on the corner of her lovely mouth.

Beastboy saw this as his golden opportunity.

"Right there, my lovely dudette," said Beastboy, he quickly morphed into an olive green puppy and licked the foam off her lips, he barked happily as Angelica giggled.

"Down boy down," squealed Angelica playfully.

Cyborg glared at Beastboy jealously. The changeling was just so immature.

_Well at least Robin hasn't stolen the love interest from us yet,_ thought Cyborg optimistically. Then he froze. He looked through the web layout. _No please…_

The writer then quickly turned him back into a harmless cookie-cutter character.

(Phew, that was close. Oops...I mean back to the story!)

Then Angelica heard a powerful engine of a motorcycle drive up towards them, she pushed off Beastboy and looked to see who it was.

Gorgeous emerald met icy sapphire.

"Hey Angel," said Robin, as he sat coolly on his R-cycle.

"Hi Robin," said Angelica shyly. "Nice R-cycle."

"Thanks," said Robin, he lifted a brow and said impressively. "You know about bikes?"

"Yeah," said Angelica casually. "I know about their engines and the gears and stuff, yours is pretty powerful, I'll like to look under the hood one day."

All the males grunted with impressiveness.

Robin noticed his fellow male members, he then remembered something.

"I'm sorry but I need her for an evaluation," said Robin, abruptly. He looked at Angelica. He subtly moved his head towards the back of his powerful bike. "Get on."

The android and the changeling subserviently gave back Angelica, the new girl happily waved farewell at the males and hopped behind the authoritative motorcycle. She held in the urge to squeal. She's never been on a motorcycle before.

Angelica held onto his waist tight as her perfect thighs pressed against his muscular ones. She closed her emerald eyes thankfully as he put an extra helmet on her golden cascaded head. He turned his body back on the handles.

"Hold on Angel," said Robin with his husky voice.

She laid her head dreamily on his well-built shoulder as she took in his scent…pine.

Angelica kept her eyes closed in a lovely love-induced trance as she was carried away to the T tower, she didn't dare to breath, it could shatter the precious moment she held. Her mind went into taboo places as she felt his body heat against hers. It scorched her body and penetrated her soul.

Robin smiled as he felt her delicate heartbeat on his back.

Angelica thanked the gods for this hunk of man to carry her away, she thought about the two other males she felt behind, it was rather rude…she'll have to do something special for them; they were only friends…right?

* * *

Hey everyone, I know this is a little late because well I redid the whole story!

I hope you all enjoy reading it, I tried my best to update Angelica Belle Starr.

So Lance Armstrong for a Gary Stu, what do you think?

Please review!

There will be more sooon!

The song is California girls by Katy Perry. I did not write it! If I did I will be filthy rich and this would not be a story but an actual movie...that comes with free rotten tomatoes!

Mwhahahahahahahaha

Geeez...how cliche was that evil laugh?


	5. My Dark Past! Gasp!

Angelica flipped her luminous gilded cascade of hair, it smelled of vanilla. Robin loved that smell, every time he was near her, it felt as if he was going to die. The Boy Wonder has never fell into the mercy of any living thing but he fell hard under Angelica's innocent spell of love.

The Boy Wonder was dazed in her presence; it was little wonder why he nicknamed her Angel. He was trying his hardest to seem professional but his heart was starting to conflict heavily with his brain.

"I noticed that your hair and skin color changed," said Robin. "Your hair was almost like a midnight and your skin was as white as snow."

"My hair and skin color changes with the environment," said Angelica, intelligently. She crossed her long slender flawless sun kissed legs, at this movement her classy yet modest, pure silvery white mini-dress with a slight dipped neckline caressed her soft skin, Robin tried not to stare.

Angelica opened her naturally rose-colored full lips and continued, her natural intelligence radiated from her perfect body. Brains and beauty.

"I'm just guessing but I think it has to deal with the neutron atoms inside the molecules and how it affects the skin membrane, it's almost like a chameleon, but I don't decide to change, it just happened, I've never witnessed it before until today." Her voice was gentle and melodious, not to mention intelligent. "I just discovered I had powers today."

"Interesting," said Robin, he tried to contain his amazement. "Go on."

They discussed professional things at first but soon they leaned towards philosophy and aspirations.

ngelica was very good at discussing the good of humanity.

Her patient voice and angelic demeanor were entrancing. Her eyes sparkled with intellect and compassion; she knew how to hold a conversation.

The Boy Wonder never realized how much they had in common. In the back of his head, he heard the glorious sound of a thousand angels, he fought the urge to carry her away into his room.

Currently Robin sat beside the couch with her as they talk for hours, he felt like he had known her for his whole life, like she was a close childhood friend. They were alone in the large living room, the emptiness seemed to bring them closer together.

Soon he gained enough trust in Angelica to tell her his life story. Robin tried not to cry as he told of his parent's death, he poured his heart out about all his inner pains and his amazing feats as Robin, he also told of his finding a father figure in Batman. Angelica listened whole-heartedly and commented with the most relevance and consideration.

"So that's how I got here," said Robin. He smiled faintly, he tried not to gawk at the lovely girl in front of him. Angelica looked so beautiful in the daylight sunbeams, her white dressed seemed to be made of gold. He then looked closely into her eyes, he tried not to let his heart sink as he saw small crystal tears fall gently down the flawless gilded skin of her high-cheek bones. Angelica looked down ashamedly.

"What's wrong Angel," said Robin. His tone lowered fearfully.

"I'm too strong to cry," said Angelica. She sniffed. Robin watched her patiently. He didn't know what to do.

"I didn't tell you of my past, did I," said Angelica softly like a whisper in the blowing summer wind.

"No," said Robin, his tone was caring and gentle. "You don't have to tell me…if it's too painful."

Angelica's eyes watered but she dared them not to fall as she let the pain-filled words flow with her melodious voice comparable to a thousand flutes. With one sweet struggled sigh, she told of her dark past.

"I lived in a distant universe, far beyond the milky way on the dying planet of Oxia, I was no princess like Starfire in fact I was an underprivileged peasant, stricken with deep poverty, me and my _father_ were the only people left on the planet after the thirteenth hundred intergalactic war with the clashing savage planet of Gua, a war that developed right when my mother, Angela Jolie gave birth to me," said Angelica sadly. She said her father's name with disgust and fear.

Her emerald jewels clouded with bitter memories as she told of her wretched story. Robin listened understandably.

"My mother exploded right after I was birthed into the cruel world of war and hate, at the tender age of two hours, I was forced into a war camp by my father Bradtom Cruzacpitt, where I was beaten and tortured until I learned how to defend myself at the age of two weeks, but sadly, the rapes there were mandatory, you see I was the only female there, so the fights were ruthless, I sometimes had to fight off ten thousand men in my battle crib. The rest of the females had been killed to honor my so-called breed worthy beauty."

Angelica shook slightly in remembrance. Robin held her, Angelica sighed and waved him away and continued.

"But my determination and hope for a way out into happiness like the Disney tales kept me strong, I became Val Victorian for a total of five years straight until I graduated and became head captain of the army at the young age of twelve, I was once a peaceful girl who only wanted to spread hope and love but my innocence had died within me like the soul I was born with, I commanded my army with profession and dominance, I took to the battlefield on the acid rocks with the expertise of a thousand year old top headcaptain commander, I could take at the maximum of a googol soldiers and ten gazillion mother ships in a day with my pure bare hands, but sadly our numbers were running out until my father and I were the only ones left."

Her emerald eyes glazed over in pure fright and her pouted lips formed a straight line as she held in her lower lip.

"He decided that it was my duties as a female to repopulate the planet, at least ten thousand a day, he ferociously raped me constantly, but I stayed a virgin because only your true love can take such a precious thing away, I was only fourteen, soon I became a nomad and hid from him around the planet but I had to move constantly because he was swift, one day while I ran from him, I broke my leg on an acid puddle and a nearby asteroid hit me and threw me off the surface of the planet and I floated in dead space for months, turning into an a comet, I crashed into Earth."

Angelica couldn't stay strong and she cried violently like an injured goddess. Her beautiful body shook with anxiety, like a butterfly fluttering its wings. Robin held her in his arms.

"Sssh," said Robin in a loving coo. "I'm here, you're safe, we'll protect you Angel."

Angelica held his black shirt with her delicate fist and softly buried herself into his manly chest. (Manly chest? Hahahahah...Err ignore me.)

"Please don't let me go," said Angelica softly. A single crystal tear streamed down her beautiful face.

Robin's sapphire eyes were fierce and determined and he said in a strong voice. "I will never let you go Angel, not in a thousand years; I'll shed a thousand tears before I let you go."

"Thank you," said Angelica. Her voice beautiful and hurt. His warm body brought comfort to her. _I love you. _

Suddenly after a few moments of embracing, Robin noticed that she had calmed down and he tried to move back to his regular position. His steel-toed boot got snagged on one of the lose threads on the sofa and he accidently fell on top of her.

They looked to each other's eyes, Angelica felt a rush of warmth surge through her delicate beautiful body. A song flowed through her head.

**I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitters raining on me...**

**You're like a shot of pure gold, I think I'm 'bout to explode…**

She knew what her body craved for and what she was ready for, what she wanted, she could feel it in every inch of herself, she wondered if Robin felt it too.

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air.**

"Robin," said Angelica questionably. She spoke in a hushed melodic whisper. Her heart throbbed and her body screamed to be closer to him.

"Angel," said Robin uncertainly but confidently, he began to see rose petals float around her beautiful hazy face. His pupils dilated. "After your father and all…are you sure you want to?"

"Oh Robin," Angelica smiled, her heart fluttered. She knew this will hold no regrets. "Yes!"

Robin swiftly picked up Angelica in his arms like she was as delicate as a flower. Angelica leaned against his shoulder and looked into his face as she wrapped her perfectly sun kissed slender arms around his neck. Her golden hair flowed in the wind. They made a mad dash towards Robin's room.

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause your taking me there…**

The room was modern and neat, Angelica noticed the stack of papers on his slender desk. Robin tossed her on his bed.

Her body went into all types of paradise as she and Robin became one.

Robin smacked the radio next to his bed with his hand and her favorite song blasted through the room, it was almost as if it was written after her own personal moment with Robin. It was "Domino" By Jessie J. (A song I did not write.)

**Don't you know… you spin me out of control…?**

**Ooh Ooh Ooh…**

**We can do this all night…**

**Turn this club skin tight…**

**Baby come on…**

**Pull me like a bass drum…**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm…**

**Baby come on!**

**Ooh Ooh Ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight...**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known…**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight…**

**Take me down like a domino….**

**Every second is a highlight …**

**When we touch don't ever let me go…**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like a domino…**

**You got me losing my mind…**

**My heart beats out of time…**

**I'm seeing Hollywood stars, you strum me like a guitar…**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air...**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there…**

**Don't you know…you spin me outta control…**

**Ooh Ooh Ooh!**

**We can do this all night…**

**Dang this love is skintight…**

**Baby come on…**

**Pull me like a bass drum…**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm…**

**Baby come on… **

**Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh!**

**Rock my world until the sunlight...**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known…**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight…**

**Take me down like a domino….**

* * *

The song is Domino by Jessie J. No I do not own it or had written it, if I did I would be every disappointed because, I think I would have come up with something better than generic lyrics and would have a better meaning connected to it, you know like peace or intelligence, maybe hope.

Sorry if you like the song, the beat is okay, but the lyrics make me *ack*

I mean, everyone is entitled to love their own music, because everybody is unique. *wide toothy smile*

I personally hate writing romantic scenes, I stink at it, maybe I'll have to practice. Plus, I don't really want to write a rated M fic, so this terrible song which I despise with all its sugary sodapop bubblegum glamour fluff, tells about what happens in a very undernoted way. Yay and it doesn't make me sick yet it's very Sue!

I remember being in Walmart and this song blasted through the speaker, I swear about fifty twelve-year olds swarmed and started jumping like crazy…

So it's been one day so far, just in case you all didn't notice. True love works fast, it's the closest thing to fleas.

Please review and comment.


	6. Infection of the Mary Sue

I would like to thank all that reviewed my horrid story so far, thanks for sticking with me!

I also would like to give a special thank you to Ranger Of The Forest for adding this as a favorite. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

The enchanting song of seagulls and the relaxing splash of the ocean coasted through the bedroom.

The early morning sunlight flooded through the open window and crept upon the white bed sheets, the golden rays caressed Angelica's sun kissed skin and she stirred softly.

A soft cry flowed through her pouted rose colored lips in protest, she yawned quietly, her emerald orbs greeted the world with their splendor as her delicate lids fluttered open, she elegantly sat up.

Angelica noticed that all the sheets were tossed against the floor and she realized that her flawless gilded slender curvy body that made Jessica Rabbit look like Olive Oil from the show Popeye was completely exposed. She swiftly clutched a thin sheet and covered it to her chest, it barely covered her chest.

Someone laugh quietly from the other side of the room. "Modesty, I like that."

Angelica turned her head flawlessly to see Robin. Her emerald eyes lifted in happiness. "Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Good morning my Angel," said Robin lovingly. He pulled his black shirt over his defined six-pack abs, he was now fully clothed. Robin walked over to the side of the bed that Angelica was laying on and he gave her a short passionate peck. "And how are you feeling?"

Angelica giggled and sighed dreamily, her body still buzzed with the pleasures of last night, she felt her frame kindle, the scent of pine from Robin lingered on her skin. "I would say beyond wonderful but that would be an understatement."

Robin formed a stupid grin on his face.

"Now turn around Robbie," said Angelica provocatively in her innocent tone, her delicate dainty perfectly manicured yet natural finger made a twirling motion. "I'm getting dressed…and no peeking." She wanted to seem modest, she was never a cheap free for all.

Robin turned around, but he managed to get a few peeps.

Angelica noticed and gave him a sweet warning in her harmonious musical voice. "No peeking or you won't get a good morning kiss."

Robin smiled and continued to look at a wall.

Angelica took off the sheet and gracefully placed her perfect bare pedicured yet natural feet on the carpet, she noticed that her modest pure silvery white mini-dress with the dipped neckline that was thrown against the wall last night had transformed into mere shreds , she graced to Robin's closet and carelessly threw on a white T-shirt. It was oversized on her, but she looked dazzling in it.

"Ready." She said in a twitter.

Robin turned towards Angelica.

Angelica's silky cascade of gold caught the sunlight and the wind from the open window blew her hair into soft waves. The oversized T-shirt complimented her long slender shimmering legs, her body radiated with relaxation and content. She looked like a gorgeous mixture between Artemis and Aphrodite.

Beautiful and free, savage and enchanting, powerful and magnificent.

"You look so beautiful," said Robin in enchantment. He walked towards her to give her a good morning kiss, Angelica leaned against a wall. She kissed him until she felt faint.

"Breakfast?" Robin suggested.

"Yeah," said Angelica, she held his hand and her belly softly rumbled. "I'm hungry."

With their hands held in symbolism of their love for each other, they walked out of Robin's room and into the path of Starfire.

Strange moisture touched the naïve insect-like eyes of the luridly orange alien, a blow of pure hurt slapped her ingenuous extraterrestrial face. It wasn't because of the simple hints of the activity they had done last night that had hurt Starfire because she doesn't know what that is yet, but the simple fact that they were holding hands.

The alien gasped and inelegantly buzzed back into her room with a jumpy slam of the door.

Robin felt a ping of hurt in his heart, Angelica turned towards him and said in a comforting voice of guilt and understanding. "I'll go talk to her."

She gave him a loving peck on the lips and gracefully breezed to the alien's room.

* * *

The alien's room was dark and the shades were close but overall the room was neat and didn't smell that bad.

"Starfire," said Angelica delicately, she peeked into her room.

The dark figure huddled in the corner shook with sadness and a foreignness that would have unnerved many but not Angelica.

"Please do not come in here, you are not welcomed."

"Starfire," said Angelica. "I am your friend, you can trust me. I only want to talk." She spoke in an angelic calming voice that could tame the hardest of beast.

"You may enter Belle," said Starfire in a harsh cry, her voice was croaky and guttural, but she meant well.

Angelica sat down gracefully beside the strange alien.

"You know me and Robin have very special feelings to each other."

"Yes," said Starfire in a hurt voice. It was a shrill squeak.

"I know you have very special feelings for Robin too," said Angelica softly like she was talking to a misguided child.

Starfire nodded her head harshly up and down and let out an ugly cry of pain.

"But you see…you're an alien," said Angelica gently and kindly. "Aliens and humans cannot be together…it is very bad."

The alien's eyes widened in fear and hurt. "But you are also an alien." She pointed out.

Angelica felt a slight stab in her heart.

"Yes, but I am more human than you and I have very special feeling for Robin," said Angelica. "Robin has very special feelings for me too…you want Robin to be happy, don't you?"

Starfire knew where this was going and she started to cry. She let out an ugly sad "Yes."

"You have to let go of Robin to set him free, if you love him," said Angelica wisely. "It is the only way, things can be right again Star."

Starfire nodded severely in agreement and she let out small tears. Angelica could have walked away and left her there but instead she decided to consult her out of pity.

"Maybe we could go shopping together later on," said Angelica softly. "I could make breakfast for you and your friends, how would that sound."

Starfire nodded and gave Angelica a hug. The dazzling damsel wiped the unrefined alien's naïve tears and took her to the living room.

* * *

Angelica was a culinary genius in the kitchen.

She concocted a scrumptious stack of blueberry Pancakes with whip cream and freshly picked strawberry toppings.

She also made a vegan version of this recipe for Beastboy. Then she made delicious bacon and tofu-strips, afterwards she made some homemade orange juice, which tasted far better than the store bought kind.

It was the best breakfast the Titans have had ever, they appreciated it greatly and loved it.

It was Angelica's small way of thanking them and asking for forgiveness from Starfire. Angelica didn't even know she could cook, she just strolled in the kitchen and started doing stuff.

After she was done, she swiftly cleaned up despite Robin's and Cyborg's and Beastboy's volunteering and grabbed herself a low-fat yogurt cup.

"Bye sweetie," said Angelica and she pecked Robin on the lips.

With that, she and Starfire went off shopping…Angelica went out of the goodness of her heart and politeness she was born with.

* * *

You think I should kill her off?

By the way, hoe do you guys like the fact that she and the Boy Wonder, Woo Hooed in one day over a sob story and a sofa thread.

Anyway, please review, I very much love and appreciate your wonderful commentary. I adore performing in front of an audience.

Please tune in next time for the next Mary Sue adventure!


	7. Pink Eyes, Green Heart

The summer wind blew through the soft ringlets of Angelica's wavy cascade of luminous gold as she walked alongside Starfire on the side walk. It was another beautiful day in Jump City.

The building shone with silvery steel. The honk of cars and the sound of people rang music in her ears. The sound of the ocean brought comfort and tranquility to her soul.

The life of the city, transformed into a magnificent chorus of vitality.

Angelica's hips swung rhythmically to the beat as she and Starfire came closer to Jump Mall. Cars honked compliments at her and random boys swooned as she graced past them on the streets.

"I like your new dress." Commented Starfire.

"What new dress-"

Angelica looked down and gasped softly. She was still wearing Robin's oversized T-shirt. "Oh, no, I look terrible."

The oversized shirt, looked dazzling on her body, she might as well had been a supermodel wearing a flowing white mini-dress.

Angelica blushed a gorgeous rosy-color and she felt her dainty neutral-colored sandals lift off the ground, her hair glided in the wind. "This is so embarrassing, I look so trashy."

"I do not think it is the trashy, it is the clean," said Starfire cheerfully, she looked up at Angelica with naïve insect-eyes.

Angelica didn't comment on that statement. She had to be polite to everyone, even if they do not know how to properly dress themselves.

Angelica floated back down as graceful as a butterfly.

She decided that freaking out over something as little as wearing only an oversized T-shirt wasn't going to help her problem, she clenched her pearly-whites behind her rose-colored full lips and started back on her stroll to the mall with Starfire…she needed the clothing anyway and it was the polite thing to do.

Suddenly a blur came in front of Starfire and Angelica.

It was none other than Kid Flash.

"Hey ladies," said Kid Flash flirtatiously. He smirked arrogantly. "Soo Star-baby, who's your hot friend?"

Starfire did not know why Kid Flash had called her that, questions multiplied like bunnies inside her pretty little extraterrestrial head. After a few moments of deep thought, she came up with these words.

"I am Starfire and this is Angelica."

"Hey Angelica," said Kid Flash charmingly.

"Hi Kid Flash," said Angelica uninterestedly but politely. Her soul and body was the property of Robin at the moment. She gave off every single body-signal she could think of that said in bold lettering. **I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU. I AM TAKENED. LEAVE ME ALONE**, courteously of course.

Then after a few more moments it happened, while Starfire was staring at a butterfly and giggling, Kid Flash came up to Angelica and kissed her hand.

Suddenly a freakishly pale girl in bright cotton-candy hair formed in the worst hairstyle every imagined, dressed in a tasteless Old-fashioned looking dark-colored get-up, came dashing to Kid Flash with a crazed look in her bright fake-looking pink colored eyes.

"This is the last straw," said Jinx in a scream. "I know I'm unlucky but this is ridiculous, are you seriously that hormonal that you'll flirt on everything that freaking moves!"

"But Jinx-babe," said Kid Flash, he shrugged his shoulders and gave a dazzling smile. "It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like! It better not be Starfire or Raven or Batgirl or Wonderchick or Blackkitty or Bumblebee or Blackfire or Poisonlily," said Jinx in a very loud scream. "I wonder who this girl is-"

She turned towards Angelica.

Her heart dropped, her mind clouded with jealousy. She had never seen a girl so beautiful. For a second she almost turned lesbian, but her heart was too full of blind hatred for that.

Jinx hated girls prettier than her, especially when they almost take away her man.

"You okay Jinx," said Angelica worriedly. She flipped her lovely luminous waterfall of golden liquid hair, it shimmered in the summer light. Her emerald jewels glimmered like the rare diamonds they are. "I think you should dump your boy."

"I should dump something," said Jinx angrily. She dashed away with intent. "Someone's getting Jinxed!" She screamed maniacally as she ran towards the horizon. Though her irises were as pink as cotton-candy, her mind was green with envy.

"Woah," said Kid Flash. He turned from Jinx to Angelica. He smiled a bright dashing smile. "Now where were we?"

"Nowhere," said Angelica in bloodcurdling fit of fury, her emerald jewels blazed with the enchanting color of Ruby and the end of her gilded curls seared into a smoky black.

She slapped Kid Flash right on his face, he yelped in surprise, his face sharply turned to the right. "I'm taken."

Kid Flash nodded.

"You see all this," said Angelica. Her dainty manicured hands hovered over her faultless shapely body. "This is all property of Robin." Her voice was harsh and beautiful.

He rubbed the small hand-print mark on his face and dashed away.

Angelica transformed back into her lovely demeanor. She turned to Starfire, who was staring into space, wondering where the butterflies go.

"Ready to go shopping Stargirl," said Angelica.

"Yes," said Starfire excitedly.

The girls went to the mall, they both had a lot of fun, mostly Starfire though. Angelica bought herself a whole wardrobe of stylish clothes.

Starfire bought clothes too. She had horrible fashion sense. But Starfire feels a lot better about Robin and that made it all worth it.

* * *

Inside a dark and shadowy building, Jinx entered with evil intent.

"Master," said Jinx obediently. "I have come to reunite with you again."

A giant executive looking chair turned around eerily to face her, it made a chilling creaking sound.

"You betraying dog," said Slade in his creepy voice. "Have you come as a death wish?"

"No,no,no master," said Jinx, she bowed down at his feet. "I am the one betrayed by a hero and I have come to you begging."

"Those heroes are never good dear," said Slade. His looked out into the distance and thought of Robin evilly. He snapped his head back to Jinx. "Why should I permit pink-scum such as you?"

Jinx let an evil smile curl across her lips. "Master, I have brought you a gift, a solution to your problems, to terminate the Titans-"

Slade's eyes glittered with curiosity. "Suddenly you have caught my interest…go on."

"I have found Angelica Master," said Jinx. "She has joined the Titans…and has developed a quite intimate relationship with Robin."

Slade permitted himself an evil laugh. "Operation offspring has gone as planned; thanks to you…I think you would make a good apprentice Jinx."

* * *

Hahahahaha. Maybe I should kill her. I think I will. In the most horrid way possible.

*Goes off to research Nazi torture on internet, then goes off to look at Heretic's Fork and the Lead Sprinkers."

Hi: Oooh Thank you for the terrible profanity. I love these flames. She is a stanky little one isn't she? Please comment some more...your comments entertain me!

Guestperson: Yes I think I shall. :) It will make you very happy!

Sonicboy678: Nice Scar impersonation, it sent chills to my heart. I know right? Makes you sick doesn't it. *Insert evil grin* Totally demolishing his morals just to make the Mary Sue happy.

BrachC: Hehehehe. Then I don't think you can take the further chapters. :)

Thank you all for the awesome reviews. The best performance is one with an audience. especially a literary one, so please enjoy this chapter.


	8. Robots, Jinx, and all things pink

Angelica gasped in amazement into the ocean-scented wind, her now silky cascade of golden iridescence fluttered in the breeze. She looked beyond gorgeous in her Earth apparels.

She wore a stylish and modest, skin-tight halter bright sapphire dress that stopped an inch before her waist. It accented her shimmering smooth long bronzed legs and her neutral-toned seven-inch heels.

Angelica sat politely on her knees on a soft mat as she watched her Boyfriend train. Her emerald eyes glowed with fascination and disbelief.

She was so glad that she asked him if she could watch him.

Robin's moves were faultless, effortless, and acrobatically inspired.

Was it possible to be powerful and light at the same time?

He threw striking punches into invisible marks. His flips and kicks were skillfully defined and spell-binding. He performed his moves with no hesitancy. He did backflips and intricate moves with his Bo staff. Everything radiated from him with confidence, power, authority, and intelligence.

No wonder he was the leader.

Angelica couldn't prevent herself from gawking at the paragon of hotness and strength that was Robin, she would have been screaming cheers and encouragements at him, but he told her to stay quiet during his training. She bit her rose-colored perfectly pouted lips to stop herself from squealing.

Her emerald eyes observed the sweat that slowly trickled down his neck, her pupils dilated with desire. Her heart blossomed with love, she didn't know what cause her to do it but suddenly, she swiftly ran up to him and began to skillfully mêlée with him.

Her hair glistened in the sunlight and her body moved like that of a mixture of Aphrodite and Athena as she attempted at combat with her boyfriend.

Robin at first was stunned at her nimble and graceful moves that radiated with danger. Then he smiled mischievously and began to "attack" her.

Sweat dripped and bodies flew as the two lovers threw playful punches and strikes at each other, Robin did a front flip and attempted to kick Angelica but she tossed her soft flowing gilded hair and let it brush reverentially in the Boy Wonder's face.

Robin gasped and looked fazed for a second, a teasing smile curled elegantly onto Angelica's perfectly pouted rose lips, she just had the most wonderful idea.

Her long slender smooth sunkissed leg did a roundhouse kick and Angelica attempted to swing it in Robin's face, playfully.

Then her leg lay immobile in the air as if it was struck by a boulder.

Angelica gasped… for it was Robin who had stopped her leg with a single hand. He had a sly half-smile on his face.

Due to the laws of gravity, Angelica lost her balance and she found herself falling onto the red mat, she abruptly brought Robin down with her.

Angelica lay on the mat with her hands feebly tossed carelessly over her fair head, her left slender smooth leg laid straight on the mat, her pretty right leg on the other hand was still held by Robin, Angelica was quite flexible so her right leg bended all the way to her neck. Angelica laid there in sweet surrender.

They both breathed heavily, chest rising and falling in harmony.

The scene was hot and smoldering, any audience would be dripping from the utter sensuousness of it all.

"Oh, Robbie you fiend," said Angelica in an innocent sensual way. Her eyes lowered erotically, her emerald eyes darkened to a hypnotic hue of complete sexiness and magnificence, it almost blew Robin's mask off.

**(Author's note: What you are about to witness, is some serious fluff. Please barf bags and inhalers are advised to be near the viewer for safety reasons. This is going to get gross fast…corny too.)**

"Stop looking at me like that," said Angelica in a seductive squealed voice. Her slender voluptuous body stiffened in anticipation as Robin traveled his rough-gloved hands along her gentle perfect curves.

Robin smirked at Angelica's tone. "But I like looking at you like that."

He let his hand release her leg as he let them rest on her stunning hips. Angelica stared at Robin's mask passionately as she lowered her leg nimbly on his shoulder, her perfect hips slithered like a snake under his grip. She didn't know what she was doing looked suggestive, it just came to her.

Angelica giggled.

"You're such a good boy, I think I'll put an end to that" said Angelica innocently, a heart-breaking smile spread on her lips. Robin's breath caught as Angelica ran her soft dainty hands through his dark spiked sweat-dampened hair.

The Boy Wonder shivered as Angelica caressed her delicate hands on the tender part of his neck.

Robin couldn't take it anymore; he crashed his lips into her soft perfect indescribably sweet ones.

Angelica was the only one that could untame Robin, he let his natural feral teenage boy-side out of him. Angelica squealed out of pure innocence as Robin consumed her.

They made-out fanatically for two hours straight… **(More Barf bags and inhalers anyone?)**

Suddenly their back pockets rang and their communiques told of a danger at Slade's Tower. The Titans rushed to trouble with Angelica riding alongside Robin on his R-cycle.

Her beautiful luminous cascade of gilded silken hair caught the sun as it flew in the wind. She buried her delicate face into Robin's back, a sweet smile curled on her heart-shaped lips.

She adorably peeked one of her emerald orbs at the rushing city around them.

Next stop: Slade's Tower.

The abandoned shadow of town.

* * *

It seemed that the 'bad' side of town was always dark like the stereotypes in cut-rate cartoons.

The lightning thundered above and Robin's scarlet R-cycle cruised through the steam that aroused from the sewage. The sleek motorcycle's headlights beamed a white ray through the toxic haze. Angelica held on to the Boy Wonder tighter and closed her eyes.

"You okay Angel," said Robin concerned, he turned around to look at Angelica. The stark lighting from the street lights glaring above created dramatic shadows on his beautiful face.

"Of course," said Angelica, she peeped from his back, she had radiant ruby-red irises. The tip of her gilded hair seared a smoldering midnight black, her once sunkissed skin turned to a mystic pearled ivory, it shimmered in the nightlight. "I'm okay."

She hated lying about her emotions but she didn't want her boyfriend to worry, she wasn't helpless, she was strong and strong she shall be. The pit of her small tummy rumbled with strange familiar unease. It was like she had been through this path before.

After a few repetitive paths the Titans realized that they were lost somehow.

"It's weird but I feel like I've been here before," said Angelica finally. A feeling of dread crept up her spine but she pushed it away. It was like a bad memory resurfacing. A traumatic experience. The rest of her hair turned into a glossy midnight black. "We've passed Creepi Str. Twice…you forgot about the secret left turn down Slde Ave."

"Are you sure Angel," said Robin tenderly. Angelica nodded softly.

"Dude," said Beastboy. "That's what Ballin' Belle said and that's what we're gonna do…dude!"

"Booyah," said Cyborg.

"My mind tells me that Angelica has certain abilities that could help us track down Slade," said Raven in her dry tone. "She is essential to this mission."

Starfire nodded. "I no dat Belle iz right cause she is smart!"

Angelica made a note to herself to teach Starfire about proper grammar and pronunciation.

Without hesitation the Titans drove down the dark rocky pavement down Slde Ave, a soaring indifferent looking Black steel corporate building awaited them.

The teens entered without trouble, Angelica used her heat-ray vision to precisely open the door, a skill she just discovered. The opening she made was the shape of a heart, it was interesting how things happen to her without trying. But maybe even for a gorgeous curvy modest classy goddess like herself, that wasn't always a good thing.

The Titans hurried in.

Angelica elegantly coasted in the cold cruel building, something deep in her heart dropped, she feared that it could never be fixed.

* * *

The hallways were dark and filled with shadows, every path was complex and tricky. Thanks to Angelica's strange familiarizes of the area, she breezed with the Titans in tow to the main common room, where all the data bases were located.

The Titans and Angelica stood in shock for a moment.

"Jinx," said Beastboy in shock.

"In the flesh baby," said the shockingly pink haired girl, her tasteless hairstyle looked like horns in the light. Her bright vibrant pink eyes bucked to a point of visual-agony, her pupils had a luminous tint to them, Angelica has seen that light before…it was the light of insanity.

She stood high on a metal pillar. Her fingers twisted to a claw-like form. She screeched as she talked. "Who wants ta get Jinx?!"

"Didn't you convert to the good-side," said Robin in puzzlement. Angelica nodded intelligently.

Jinx breathed in a painfully large gust of oxygen in her lungs and let out a howling storm of laughter. "Hehehehehehhahahahahahahah!"

Robin stiffened in nostalgia, his fist tightened. It reminded him of the Joker. Angelica wrapped hands around Robin's arm and he relaxed.

"Good-side isn't as cracked up as it says to be, especially with that Kid Flash," giggled Jinx, then her tone hardened as she began to think of her ex-lover." That cheating son of a-biscuit eating bulldog!"

"That isn't a reason to join the bad-side," said Angelica kindly. "Pain is blind, it happens to everyone, just think of what you are doing and in your heart you will know that this is wrong."

Jinx folded into herself and started to shake with tears. "I know, I know, I,know!" The crazed girl grabbed onto her own head as if it might shatter.

"Yes, listen to Angelica," said Starfire in her signature naïve tone, she floated to Jinx.

Jinx stayed in her crouch, her crazed eyes flew open at the last word of Starfire's sentence. She jumped up and slapped Starfire.

The alien flew screaming into a wall.

"Angelica," said Jinx in a squawk, she pointed accusingly to Angelica, her knees bended. "She's the beauty-queen that tried to take my man!" Her voice was a hoarse scream, it didn't sound human.

Robin protectively came in front of Angelica. "I'll protect you Angel."

Angelica sighed irritably, she wasn't weak.

"You may be standing on the bad-side," said Angelica definably. "But you aren't going to be standing on this Earth for long."

"Amen to that," said Cyborg and Beastboy.

Angelica stood in front of Robin, she presented herself with fierce authority. "Titans go!"

The Titans flashed to action. They ran towards her with Angelica flying in lead.

Jinx bellow in laughter, she threw her head back. "Let's see you get to me through this, Jinx it!" She chanted a spell and a flood of robots stomped through from the walls.

The Titans fought with all the best they could. Robin decapitated Robots with pure muscle and his Bo Staff. Cyborg and Starfire blasted away Robots. Beastboy and Raven fought with their powers.

Angelica flew into the air, her luminous iridescent midnight cascade of silk flowed in the wind. She stopped and hovered in the air, she began to spin. Her beautiful waist-long silken black hair sprayed out gorgeously. Her short mini-dress clung to her perfect curvaceous body. She formed a mystic blue and black cyclone. She glided away from the newly-made storm elegantly.

"Titans evacuate," said Angelica in a powerful melodious tone.

The Titans scattered without question, even Starfire.

The cyclone carried the robots and Jinx away, propelling them into the ceiling, they exploded into the atmosphere. Robot parts went everywhere, sparks rained down like a flood. Jinx blew up into a bright pink star, she added to the raining flames.

Raven attempted to use her powers but Angelica held up a hand.

"Don't worry Rea-girl," said Angelica. "I'll handle this." She made a graceful motion with her delicate beautifully manicured hands, a mystic icy-blue energy field covered the Titans.

"Thanks," said Raven drily.

"Angel, your incredible," said Robin, he grabbed Angelica by her perfect waist and pulled her closer. Angelica wrapped her slender arms around Robin's neck and he leaned her down and kissed her passionately, their tongues brushed against each other's. The energy field strengthened. The golden stars fell down from the ceiling.

They were so glad it was over.

Suddenly a mysterious figure came sliding in from a hidden doorway, it clapped slowly and deliberately. "Well done Titans."

The couple let go of each other and turned to glare at the dark figure. Robin stiffened in pure hatred and his domino mask narrowed. Angelica felt her hair turn a reddish-onyx, her ruby eyes glowed with a strange familiarity.

"Slade," seethed Robin. He glowered at Slade in pure loathsomeness.

"Robin," said Slade matter a factly. "Well done at defeating the pink diversion, why I think you've _killed _her…would you consider joining the bad side again?" He chuckled darkly, it sent a uneasy shutter down Angelica's curvy spine. "We have cookies."

Before Robin could reply back harshly, Slade continued talking, he kept a safe cautious distance from his adolescent enemies. "But oh, that's right Robin…you didn't kill Jinx did you? It was Angelica."

"H-How did you know my-" Angelica's tone was curious and beautifully frightened.

Robin blocked Angelica quickly from Slade's sight. "Stay away from her." He hissed.

Slade laugh quietly. "If anyone should be asking anyone to stay away from Angelica, it would be me, for she is my lovely daughter.

* * *

**HolySnappzors: **Best trunkin' comment of the last chapter! Made me giggle, I just had to smile. But please explain about the metro man thing, I think I want to use it. Nice username by the way.

**guestperson**: Thank for the comment. It was short, sweet, proper, and meant so much.

**sonicboy678**: Hehehehe. When will Slade ever learn. He could just make a younger version of himself. That would be genius and total badgrass. Ooh you are so wrong... *insert evil grin*

Ooh, I left you all on a cliff-hanger. Is it true that Angelica is Slade's daughter (_most likely, that happens in all Teen Titan Mary Sue stories_), then what does that mean? ( _I don't know, keep reading_.) Has Angelica been lying to Robin the whole time (She's_ not that smart, plus lying isn't innocent or polite or flawless.),_ does that mean she is antagonist? _( Hahahaha, to the literary universe...yes…to the story…no)_ What about her and Robin's love, is it forbidden, will Robin even continue to love Angelica forevers and evers?! (What_ do you think?)_

Anyway, thank you for all that read. I can't read the make-out scene again or I will barf. Ugh, how could fluff be so bad. I love torturing you guys. :)

Thank you very extremely severely tremendously awfully exceedingly much for reviewing.

Thank you extremely tremendously particularly predominantly awfully exceptionally exceedingly enormously immensely terrifically massively remarkably extremely much for following .

Please tune in next time for the next chapter.

**Oops, I almost forgot. Let's do a quick contest. In your reviews could you please, put how you would slaughter off Angelica? The best one gets put into the story Please be original. No limitations. **


	9. ABS

Silence.

The members of the Titans froze. Robin gasped, his eyes wide behind his mask in utter bewilderment.

"No," said Angelica in an anxious melodious scream. She vulnerably clenched to Robin, who held her with an intense protectiveness. Her tone was a sort of delicate fear with a hint of denial. Something dark bubbled in her mind. "You're lying. I am from the planet Oxia, I took battle there because-"

"Your father, Bradtom Cruzacpitt took you to a war camp," said Slade, he spoke as if it was humorous.

Angelica's beautiful emerald orbs widened in pure surprise. Has this Slade been tracking her entire life? It would explain the unending indescribable pain...but why her? There was nothing special about her. She was just a plain looking normal girl.

Angelica was going to open her perfectly pouted-rose petal lips when Slade decided to keep flapping his mouth. His tone grew more arrogant and his single eye glittered with a terrible ecstasy.

"Where you were beaten and raped since infant years…and you fought off thousands of men in your battle crib." He laughed to the point of eeriness, the haunting sound bounced through the room, and ended with a resigned thud. "I wonder if I had conjured this ridiculous back-story when I was in a drunken stupor."

Robin snarled in anger. Angelica's striking ruby-red irises glowed with hatred.

"There is nothing funny about that Slade. How could you possibly make-up someone's life?" Robin growled.

Angelica nodded and buried her beautiful luminous cascade of shadows into Robin's muscular chest, her perfect natural nails dug into his right pectoral muscle.

"What's funny is that you are gullible enough to believe that absurd story, I guess I have underestimated my offspring's engineered attractiveness towards males, I guess that even you Robin suffer with brain-deadening hormones" said Slade. He stood tall, a smile broadened behind his mask. "Which reminds me…my dear Angelica Belle Star or A.B.S, did you complete your assignment?" He cocked his head to the side. His tone matter of factly, almost like he was casually asking Angelica if she had brought the milk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Angelica, she spoke through bared perfect pearly whites. She tried to keep the liquids of her pain at the rim of her lower lid from spilling on her perfect cheek. Her ruby red irises intensified. Her head was still hiding in Robin's chest, the Boy Wonder tightened his grip around her protectively.

"You don't remember… I'm hurt, after all we've been through," said Slade. He sighed and clasped his hands together, as if getting ready for something anticipated. "Now that I am letting out everything, I'm guessing that A.B.S has harvested Robin's bodily DNA through intimate contact?"

Robin stiffened against Angelica. What was Slade talking about?

The members stiffened in shock.

"Dude," said Beastboy approvingly. "You're a stud."

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "I thought you were waiting till marriage."

The two lads nudged each other playfully and snickered. Robin's cheeks reddened slightly. Angelica blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah," said Slade. "Good job A.B.S"

"Shut up," said Robin fiercely. Slade noticed that Robin was trying to hide the fault under his anger.

Slade ignored Robin and turned to Angelica. "A.B.S, daddy is very proud of you, you have proven yourself useful."

Angelica stiffened. . .Father.

"My name's Angelica, my friends call me Belle and my boyfriend calls me Angel," said Angelica fiercely. "You have no right to talk about such activities between Robin and me." Robin nodded, he frowned.

"I like carnivals," said Starfire. She crossed her abnormal insect-like eyes.

Everyone ignored that comment.

"Well as your father/ biological engineer I call you A.B.S," said Slade. "I am quite pleased with you, unlike the other nine-thousand Mary Sues that have failed me and now lay in frozen animation in incomplete fanfiction Mary Sue stories, you Angelica Belle Starr have completed your one goal in life, to be fertilized by Robin. Within a day of your arrival, activated by the song 'Domino' by 'Jessie J'"

Robin's domino mask widened. He looked at Angelica in pure hurt and astonishment.

Angelica's eyes widened in sudden realization. Slade was her father. She was born in a microscope slide and grew in a magical incubator, where she was given her wonderful charm, cunning wits, never-ending powers, and unfathomable beauty. She was born good and thus Slade had to painfully wipe her of her memory and trade it in with a fabled story, then he shot her up into the sky, so she could crash land on the Titans Tower like a beautiful missile. She couldn't believe it, she wanted to deny everything.

"Nooooooooo!" Angelica sang in a scream. Tears fell down her face. She wasn't evil. She wasn't evil. "Father Noooo!"

"Yes, congratulations my dear A.B.S," said Slade with an air of triumph. "Thanks to you, I can now track Robin's true identity and destroy the Teen Titans, once and for all."

His domino mask seemed to droop dispiritingly. "…Angel, is this true?" his rasped voice was defeated sounding.

Angelica faltered for words. She would never lie to the ones she loved never. Her inability to speak only seemed to make Robin feel worse.

She turned to look up from his chest to his beautiful disguised face, her gaze seemed to penetrate Robin's domino mask and into his brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Robin, I'm so sorry." Her voice was strained with an agonizing regret as crystal tears spilled from her now emerald orbs. "I didn't know how this… please we have to stop Slade before-"

"Let go A.B.S," said Robin indifferently. He turned away from her.

"No, Robbie please," said Angelica in a pathetic beg. She hurriedly grasped tighter to Robin, who only stiffened in response. She could sense the annoyance and anger in his heart.

He let go of her and Angelica crumpled onto the ground. She didn't bother to look up at him, she felt so ashamed, so dirty. She was just a tool, another one of Slade's robotic goonies. Angelica's body shook anxiously and she buried her face in her hands as she sat on the cold filthy floor.

The Titan members looked infuriated and hurt. This was even worse than the Terra situation.

All the Titans positioned themselves for combat, even Starfire.

"You may assume that overcoming me will resolve this but you've lost the war Titans," said Slade looking directly at Robin. "But thanks to A.B.S, I've already won, there's no reason to win the battle."

"Titans, we have to get Angelica from Slade's reach," said Robin in a demand.

Slade chuckled. "Too late Robin, your rendezvous with my daughter is over, she's past her curfew."

Before the Titans could react, Slade had pushed a button and a strange electronic circle formed around Angelica.

Her enchanting emerald eyes widened in pure fear and she looked at Robin ruefully. As the invincible glass dome formed around her perfect curvy snow-white pearly body. Angelica placed both her faultless sculptured hands onto the cold glass and screamed Robin's name as she quickly descended into the ground.

Robin looked on at the spot where Angelica disappeared. He tried to hide it but the injury was prominent, a deep pain throbbed in his heart. He fought to hide a whimper, he frowned. He didn't care if he's lost the war, he was going to win this battle.

He hated pointless violence but this was excusable, it could be considered temporary insanity.

"Titans go," said Robin in a growl.

* * *

**About an hour later**

"Ouchi," said Slade.

He winced as Wintergreen placed a skeleton Band-Aid on his mask. The Boy Wonder has been perfecting his round-house kicks and punches, he seemed to be getting stronger too.

Darn his ninja acrobatic skills. Darn that Batman. Those dumb friends too, that keep ruining his plans. Slade only wanted to create a dystopia that cowered under his ragging fist with Robin as his heir…only in his dreams they say… but Slumber wasn't satisfying him anymore plus bedtime was hours away.

"Master Slade," said Wintergreen. "Are you okay?"

Slade shook out of his daydream. "I'm thirsty, go to the convenient store and steal me some Juicy Juice."

"Right away sir," said Wintergreen, he hobbled away, robbery-bag in hand.

"Now, where was I," said Slade evilly. He turned to Angelica.

Angelica glared at Slade. She was strapped to a sterile table, as if she was about to receive surgery at an asylum. She jerked stubbornly. She flexed her perfect dainty hands under the chains as a desperate attempt to escape.

"Let me go!" She growled as her irises turned to an intense gorgeous ruby-red. Her pearly pale skin glittered under the operative fluorescent blue light.

Slade momentarily ogled at Angelica's ruby red eyes.

"How repulsive, it warms my evil heart to know that this procedure is extremely unnecessarily painful."

"What are you going to do to me," said Angelica in a threatening tone.

Slade open his mouth to speak but…

"I don't care about the pain, I'm used to excruciating suffering, you'll never hear me scream or beg for mercy, this is what I deserve for betraying Robin's heart, this is what I-"

"Will you shut up," snapped Slade, he rubbed his mask temples. He attempted to mock Angelica's perfect harmonious voice. "Robin this, Robin that…ugh you're so irritating, and I thought I was horrid to be around. You give me a headache."

Angelica rolled her enchanting hypnotic emerald orbs that beautifully caught the cheap florescent lighting.

This Slade was more of a nut-job than she had thought, if only her powers were not drained, she would have busted out and defeated Slade then poured her heart out to Robin, and then destroy herself as a symbol of her love for him. Now most importantly, her main concern was her possible demise.

"What are you going to do to me?" Angelica demanded. Her voice had a fierce beautiful dialect.

"I'll just extract Robin's DNA from you," said Slade. "When he is identified, you will be properly disposed of my dear."

She fought with her fabric bonds; it was like she was in a straitjacket. She noticed that her stylish mini-dress was tossed in the trash can; she noticed the hot wing mouth shaped stain on it.

Did Slade just eat Hot-Wings and wipe his mouth on her mini-dress? Currently she was wearing a baggy paper dress, made for operations. She stopped her persistent struggling to consider Slade's words.

"Dispose your own daughter," said Angelica in shock and anger, it was more of a question than an statement. Her blonde silky luminosity, spilled like gilded waters onto the floor, she had such long healthy vibrant hair.

"Oops…I mean recycled, you would make lovely pig chow," said Slade. "Your hair would cost an abundant amount of money in hair- extensions and weaves." Maybe he should just herd Mary Sues and slaughter them for their unnaturally long mystic hair. He would make a fortune.

Angelica spat in Slade's face. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Slade patiently slopped off the crystal rose-water scented saliva. He made a disgusted demeanor. "Ew, I would never extract that type of DNA from you, what am I a creep. I have values… I'll just have a machine do it while I supervise, drink Juicy Juice, and try not to retch."

Angelica didn't say anything, she just glowered at him with indescribable loathsomeness.

Wintergreen excitedly hobbled up to Slade. "Master Slade, your Juicy Juice sir."

Slade snatched it from the old dude's hand. "Good job, now run off and play bingo."

Wintergreen jumped into his hover-round and raced off.

Slade greedily sucked on his juicy-juice, he held the small container with both hands. He carelessly pressed a button and walked out the bright white room, he peeped at Angelica from a tinted window above.

"Extraction, ready," said an automatic voice.

Slade watched with greedy blood-lusted eyes.

Sicko.

Angelica felt her straps tightened to the point of visible numbness in her bonded joints, a strange starved throbbing entered them.

_I must have lost circulation from the tight pressure of the straps_, thought Angelica wisely.

The procedure was beyond excruciating, it was as if she was being ripped in half. Angelica felt her eyes roll back as she jerked violently. Her beautiful delicate body seized in a pure nova of pain. Her curvy back arched dramatically. She formed a flawless golden crescent.

Below her waist, she just felt a terrible numbness, the fact that she couldn't feel anything but an unnatural compression startled her because it only led her estimating of the true internal damage.

An engulfing inferno consumed her legs, as they spasmed in unusual positions, like mystic tentacles.

She heard a blood-curling scream; it was a scream so unpleasant yet so captivatingly beautiful that it was unforgettable, no matter how beautiful she could hear any other sound, it haunted her mind. She realized it was her own as she felt her body submit itself in a purgatory cargo of fresh eternal agony.

Abruptly the indescribable misery, lessened to a distressing weakness of the body. Angelica's body deflated on the cold stain-less silver operation table. She could only get a glimpse of the considerable amount of snow-colored substance in a medical jar.

"Robin," said Angelica in a hoarse tone. Her mind hazed over into perpetual darkness.

Steel-toed boots politely walked through the bright room, a soft chuckled could be heard. Slade held the medical jar.

"Excellent," said Slade. "Imagine, Robin's entire biological DNA in billions of copies in this very jar." Slade was speaking to himself, all he had to do now is just dump it into the computer and Robin's true identity will be revealed. He glanced over at Angelica's defeated body and scoffed at it.

Slade suddenly felt disgusted, Angelica would soon leave a smell and Ferbreeze wasn't in his budget. He could just use the generic version but then he'll have to go and yell at Wintergreen to steal some and it was just too much work.

"Wintergreen," said Slade in a yell.

"Yes your evilness," said a teenage boy with spikey blond hair and a domino mask.

"What the..," said Slade. "Who are you?"

"I'm…err… Winterwonder…Sir, "said the spiky haired blonde. "My grandpa Wintergreen drunk too much prune juice and he…he…um…passed out while playing Bingo and so I um…had to come here."

"Very well then Winterwonder," said Slade. He pointed to Angelica. "Clean that _thing_ up."

Winterwonder grabbed a broom and a bar of soap quickly. "Yes your evilness." He looked down at his 'cleaning utensils.'

"Mr. Slade Master Sir, your evilness, what am I supposed to do with a bar of soap and a broom," said Winterwonder, his voice was strangely high but raspy.

"Your problem," said Slade. He walked out the room and locked it from the inside.

"Idiot," said harshly Winterwonder. He yanked off his wig to reveal himself as Boy Wonder. He whispered into his communicator. "I'm in."

* * *

**guestperson**: I know Jericho is awesome. But I had to do it, it's a requirement for Mary Sues. Hahahaha that's original. Thank you for staying with this story. Yes, that was wrong.

**The llama overload**: Oooh goodies. So many good ideas! Thank you for reading my fic.

**Ranger of The Forest**: Nice username, are you a nature person? Thank you for the well detailed comment. I appreciate that you didn't put random dribble in the reviews and no, _thank you_ for your dedication. :)

Wow, this was a weird chapter to type up. Hope it's not too strange. Anyway, yes Angelica gets tortured but it's not the worse compared to how she'll end. Hehehehehe.

I decided that Slade was the only one who could be resilient against Angelica's undeniable beautiful flawless perfection. I mean he is the villain, no one likes him anyway, so I'll just make more people dislike him for hating on the main heroine Angelica, who relates to all teenage girls and women. *Drips sarcasm*

Yes, I had to make Slade a total creeper.

I mean really, what adult male would want to have in the possession of a strong healthy eighteen year old male so he could dress him up in clothes and make him do whatever his heart desires…suspicious.

Slade: Robin, I have been watching you…and you are what I want, congratulations.

Robin: …

Me: Creep.


	10. Yay, That Last Chapter Before The End!

Angelica Belle Starr hugged Robin disguised as Winterwonder.

"Oh...you came back for me." Tears coated Angelica's beautiful graceful emerald orbs of gorgeous light. Her voice dripped with gratefulness. "I thought you would be mad at me," said Angelica innocently. She batted her eyes sweetly at Robin.

"No baby," said Robin fiercely. "I was wrong…we were all wrong…" He tightened his grip on her perfect curvy waist and stroked his fingers down her gorgeous cascade of golden loveliness known as hair, that went all the way to her waist like Rapunzel. He looked deep in her eyes. "I will never leave you again."

The other Titans came too.

Beastboy looked at Robin and Angelica in puzzlement. He scratched his head and turned to Cyborg. "Hey Duuuddde? Why are they holding each other's bodies like that?"

"It's called cuddling," said Raven because she needed some sort of speaking part.

"Yeah moron," said Cyborg.

"That was my line," said Raven.

~ Cut~

"It's called cuddling," said Raven.

"Boo-yah," said Cyborg in agreement.

"I do not know of such things as this the cuddling of human people actions," said Starfire in her thoughtless extraterrestrial way, her bug eyes twitched with unintelligence.

"Oh, Starfire," said Angelica in her melodious perfect voice that was way better than Edward Cullen's will ever be like the cherubs' song of love, she held her manicured natural slender finger to her perfectly-pouted rose lips. "It's time to go Sssssssssh!" Her voice was sweet and kind.

Starfire's bug-like green eyes spaced out in opposite directions and she started nodding like a bobble-head on RedBull. "Uh-huh!"

"I think it's cool how you just got us out of Slade's room of torture," said Robin impressively. His heart burned with intense desire for her, like heartburn from a cheeseburger. But not even an Alka-Seltzer could tame his unconditional love-dripped heart throbbing for Angelica. *Uck*

"Aww, it's nothing," said Angelica, she flipped her beautiful golden luminosity of hair and her emeralds twinkled like the bright star Sirius. "I just discovered that I have a proficient expertise in Lock-picking." She shrugged her narrow perfect sun kissed shoulders. Discovering powers was normal to her, even slight boring. She was that amazing.

Unfortunately with Slade being the total creeper he is, the judicious

Nemesis obviously knew that 'Winterwonder' was the Boy Wonder. Plus Slade was a professional assassin, that's right folks. He nowz hoi ta slve spiellin errerz. Who else do you think auto-corrects this story, he murders all the grammar errors. Yep, he's slashing those run-ons. Okay, now I'm just talking-err typing too much…

While Robin and Angelica embraced each other.

Slade emerged from the corner shadows, revealing his creepiness. Angelica stopped hugging Robin and sharply turned her head. Her luminous flaxen hair changed to a mystic ebony waterfall of silk, her once sunkissed skin hued to a hauntingly beautiful pearl-white. Her eyes stayed their magnificent emerald orbs.

"Angel, what's wrong," said Robin, deeply concerned. He turned to Angelica's line of sight.

"Slade," said Angelica under her breath. Her voice although filled with the fire of hate had the beauty of the song of a thousand angels singing in heavenly glory.

"Very disappointed Robin," said Slade in his usual eerie purr. "I expected a lot more from my ex-apprentice tsk-tsk."

Robin clutched Angelica protectively. "You'll never get away with this Slade." Angelica buried her head in his manly chest. "I could put my eye on it."

Who doesn't love Robin's witty one-liners.

Beastboy laughed out loud like a hyena. "HEHEHEHAHAHAHAH! " The green thing then rolled all over the dirty floor like a dog with fleas, he howled with youthful laughter. "DDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEE!"

Raven stared at Beastboy, she rubbed her temples to stop herself from smacking him.

Angelica giggled sweetly at Robin's pun, her cute laugh was muffled in his chest. She held onto him dependably. Cyborg bellowed with laughter. "Boo-yah!"

Starfire looked around dumbly. "I do not understand…"

**Not surprised. **

Slade grimaced under his onyx and bronze mask . He could almost feel the abyssal vacancy that was once his other eye. "That hurt Robin." Anybody with half a brain, besides Beastboy and Starfire could hear the anger in Slade's smooth voice. "Now it is your time to hurt."

Angelica flipped her beautifully gorgeous gothic hair, it flowed in the wind despite the fact that she was still peeking from Robin's abs. She loved hearing his strong heartbeat, the warmth coming from him, so soothing…but she can't relax now, she had a job to do, protect her friends and she is not letting anything stand in her way.

"What are you going to do Slade," said Angelica. "Another one of your pointless schemes?"

"Well you will see my little A.B.S." Slade smiled darkly and turned his head in a calling position, he had his hand near his mouth like he was beckoning for an animal of some sort that ran away. "OOooooooooh apprentice!"

"Another apprentice, how pathetic," said Angelica. She got an approving nod from Robin.

Angelica sighed at the thought of another soul trapped in Slade's abuse. She looked down at her tattered dress, it now looked like an upgraded distressed style of Raven's leotard but it showed Angelica's gorgeous totally faultless toned pearl abdomen and her creamy slender back, plus it accentuated her perfect curves and modestly showed the cleavage of her colossal bosoms. It was also lighter in color, complimenting her skin tone but no matter, Angelica didn't care about her appearance anyway, she is too wholesome for that.

Then the bathroom door opened, the apprentice has arrived.

A girl with mid-length blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail, a bright pink camisole paired with a black Northface jacket and decked out in a light jean-miniskirt with matching pink heels strolled out. She wore a silver necklace with a 'K' as a pendant.

Totally Suburban Chic.

"What Wilson?! I was freaking doing my nails!" She showed off her bright pink-French tips. "What do you want?"

Slade sulked slightly at the pitiful pink fluff he called an apprentice. Kitten wasn't anything to brag about at The Brotherhood of Evil's Bar and Grill.

Robin's face twisted in disgust. "That's your apprentice?!"

Angelica looked at the girl and decided she detested her, which was quite uncharacteristic of the beautiful yet tragic young woman. Angelica glared at Kitten with her haunting swirling emerald orbs of endless restless gorgeousness.

Slade turned to Robin. "It is so hard to get a good apprentice nowadays, come back to the bad-side, we have cookies…"

Kitten stomped her little pink heels, demanding attention, suburban five-year old style. The 'K' ornamented necklace on her neck jiggled with the movement. "I'm nooot an apprentice," she whined in her venomous squeal. "You just paid me to stand here-"

"Enough," screamed Slade, he threw a random chair against the wall. Kitten didn't even jump. "Shut-up Doggy."

Kitten bucked her bright blue eyes. "It's Kitten, hellooo, you know like Kit-ten as in meow!"

Slade covered hid his face in his hands in shame.

Help this girl.

"Dude, I like cats," said Beastboy, then he noticed kitten. "Dude, when did she get here?!"

Angelica rubbed her perfect pretty temples in an elegant motion. She gracefully lifted her head from Robin's chest. Emberald jewels burned through his soul. "Robbie-baby let's get this over with."

"Great idea," said Robin. He kissed Angelica on her smooth forehead. "You're so smart."

"Titans go," growled Robin. He pointed to Slade and Kitten. "Take them down!"

Angelica and the other Titans charged at Slade.

Slade chuckled and pointed at Kitten like she was a dog. "Apprentice go."

"Finally I get to do something."

Kitten skipped over to the lever and pulled it. The Titans were trapped in a radioactive flame resistant net that hung above the floor by a few inches. The Titans including Robin squirmed anxiously, well except Starfire, she wondered how she had gotten into the net. She spaced out into the land of unintelligence and ignorance.

Angelica was trapped harshly in a crystal prison that was shaped like a test-tube. Her blinding beauty was trapped behind a plane of glass. Her emerald mystic orbs twinkled with high concern for her friends.

Kitten sashayed over to the Titans trapped in a net, her high-ponytail swung with each exaggerated twist of her stupid hips. She looked at Titans, pleased. Her eyes were a dull-plain blue. They were decorated with expensive greasepaint that made her more unappealing to even glance at. She laughed in her annoying venomous titter. "Ha, you in a net!"

Angelica glared at Kitten with her beautiful emerald orbs that shone like a winter's night. Angelica has never met such a repulsive person in her life.

"Whatever," said Raven coolly.

Kitten then preceded to poke Starfire like a child would do to a dead animal. The alien garbled in protest, her overly tanned freakish body twisted strangely. Her toxic green- insect eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Suuoop, you ignormix sun af ah muthafoogak byyittteehi!"

Angelica sighed in annoyance. Even though Starfire is really stupid and doesn't know the difference between underwear and actual clothes, doesn't mean that anyone could tease her or talk about her badly. Her gorgeous emerald eyes radiated with an unforgettable incandescent mystical chilled cerulean. It skyrocketed from a straight angle to Kitten's blonde hair.

"Don't mess with my friends," said Angelica fiercely in her beautiful melodious voice. This wasn't a warning, this was a promise. She'll show Kitten a lesson that will not be forgotten.

The gorgeous blue ray hit Kitten's hair and all of it fell straight off in a brashly blonde explosion. Kitten screeched. "My hair!" She reached her scalp to only find her hands clutching clumps of blonde, some were even seared black on the edges. The suffocating scent of burning hair lingered from Kitten.

Robin smiled, along with all the other Titans. Everyone laughed out load. This deserved to be on the internet.

Kitten touched her now bald cranium; it was like a barren landscape. She screamed in anger. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!GRRRRRRRRR!"

Angelica sent a message from her mind to Robin's.

Robin received it and laughed. "Alright babes, but I'll hate myself in the morning."

Robin tossed an old sock from his utility-belt and chucked it in Kitten's mouth. Baldie made funny muffled noises, she jumped up and down in frustration and anger. Her hands in little fist. Necklace jostled in spasms.

"Much better," said Robin. He looked at Angelica, whom was smiling.

Slade chuckled.

"Hahahahahah, duuuuuude," said Beastboy in approval.

"Boo-yah," said Cyborg.

Raven gave a Mona Lisa grin.

Starfire opened her eyes from blinking. "What did the just happened, please do it again, I think I have missed it."

Angelica laughed out loud in her melodious musical twitter that was comparable to that of a classic Mozart Symphony. The whole crowd of people including Slade and Kitten stopped to listen in complete utter awe of Angelica's laughter. "Starfire you're like a Martian but in a cute naive way."

"Well ha," said Kitten. "You're all still in a net!"  
"Net," said Beastboy in puzzlement, he tugged at the intricate roping, confused. "I thought he said jet?"

"_He_?" Kitten's face reddened in anger. "I'm a girl you green-idiot!"

"Could've fooled me," said Robin.

Beastboy nodded with Robin. "Yeah, girls have long hair while the boys have short hair, that's how you tell the difference between boys and girls."

Angelica emerald orbs glowed in pity. She'll have to explain to Beastboy on the difference between girls and boys.

Cyborg took a random ham from Robin's utility-belt and started to gorge on it. Angelica also decided to help Cyborg with his eating habits.

Raven deadpanned at the net while Starfire realized that she had hands.

Robin clutched the ropes in utter frustration and deep fiery longing as he stared at Angelica trapped in her crystal prison, beauty like hers shouldn't be contained, no, it should be stroked and kissed, cherished…

Angelica mirrored Robin's gaze with her mystical emerald radiant orbs as they shone with undeniable love for him. She placed her slender beautiful hands gently on the glass as if somehow she would be able to touch his cheek.

Mystical marvelously lost emerald connected with brilliant sapphire.

"I love you," mouthed Robin.

"I love you too," mouthed Angelica. She touched her healing heart and knew that Robin was her broken piece.

Beastboy tapped Cyborg and pointed at the cutest most perfect couple in the whole freaking Teen Titans Universe.

"Dude," said Beastboy. "What are they doing?"

Cyborg smiled and patted Beastboy's flea- ridden head. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"Or when you start using K9 Advance," said Raven drearily.

"Hey," said Beastboy. "…wait? What is K9 Advance?"

Meanwhile, Slade watched the Titans amused. Kitten patted her bald head in worry and slouched against the lever. She impatiently blew a pink obnoxious bubble. The scent of artificial bubble gum and rainbow flooded the area. Beastboy howled from his ultra-sensitive nose, Slade gagged, and Starfire covered her nose with her crusty feet.

"You better fix this," said Kitten. She pointed to her bald head. "Or I'll tell my dad-deee, oh and when am I getting paid cause this is getting booring plus when are we going to off them already, but not Robin, he's yummy!" She blew a kiss at Robin.

Robin shuttered. "…ew."

"Oh yes," said Slade. He turned to the Titans. His eerie smooth voice rose in triumph, a happy glow glittered in Slade's eye. "Now that I have you trapped, I can finally eliminate the Teen Titans."

"…whatever," said Raven. She was already half-dead anyway.

"No," screamed Robin. He looked at Starfire and yelled. "Starfire, fire your cannons!"

Starfire covered her feet from her nose. "Okie Dokie!"

She fired her snot-green energy-blasts, it backfired and it bounced into her face.

(K.O)

FATALITY.

Beastboy tugged on Robin's green tights. "If I die tonight, that means no more video games right?"

Robin just stared at Beastboy.

Raven rolled her purple eyes. "Azaya Metioz Zendioooz!"

She turned into a Raven and flew out the window, at that same moment Kitten spat out her gum and randomly threw it, it hit Raven, gumming up her feathers, it smelled like fake rainbows and Kitten's mouth.

Raven fell to the ground with a bleak thud.

Angelica gasped and her beautiful eyes glowed in complete worry. "Rae!"

Slade picked up the bird and threw it back in the net.

"Now Kitten," said Slade. "I want you to hit that button next to you-"

"Whatever, I just got a mani-"

"I'm not paying you for nothing…"

"You're not like paying me at all, you cheap one-eyed-"

"You're going to need your face done when I'm through with you," said Slade angrily and he slapped Kitten, hard, with all the power in his calloused muscled hands, decorated with metal.

"Owww," screamed Kitten and she flew face first into the button. "My nose job!"

Something in the spine-chilling executive environment shifted and a titanic rifle rose from the shadowy complexities of Slade's headquarters. Angelica watched in pure terror as her friends were the undeniable targets of the gun's destruction all because of someone's nose hitting a red button.

"Fools," said Slade. "This will teach you not to mess with Slade a.k.a Deathstroke!" In his moment of happy insanity, Slade took off his mask to reveal a wannabe ex-GI Joe general looking dude with a weathered grungy face, shockingly-white hair, and an eye-patch. Arrrgg!

Starfire gasped. "President Snow!"

Cyborg sighed. "Wrong story Starfire."

"Dude, this is a story," said Beastboy. He looked around, bewildered. "I thought this was bad fanfiction..."

Slade raised his hands in the air and waved them like he just don't care…

"I win," he yelled to the heavens. "I win!"

Robin freaked and passed out.

Angelica saw and anger flew through her. " .Now." She broke through the glass with her super-strength.

Slade looked. "Uh Oh…well too late A.B.S, I have already got the Sladeinator ready to fire, get ready for a Titans confetti!"

Everything was like in slow motion; the death-ray flew towards the Titans with its deep read evil, eager to blow them to bits. Angelica panted, she remembered all the warm moments she has had with the Titans, making-love to Robin…

"_Oh Angel," said Robin in his climax."I looove you darling!"_

_He kissed her all over…_

Teaching Beastboy his colors,

"_All my life, I felt disadvantaged," said Beastboy. He hugged Angelica tightly. _

"_Now I know what green looks like…"_

"_Thank you, I'm ready to learn my ABDs now…"_

Helping Raven with her emotions,

"…_thanks," said Raven, she smiled and hugged Angelica. _

Shopping with Starfire…

"_Yay," said Starfire. "Now I know that a bra is not proper clothing!"_

Angelica's now golden silkiness of hair fluttered in the wind gracefully as she flew like a comet to her friends. Diamond tears fell from her haunting emberald orbs as she flew faster, knowing that this is the end…Her perfect curvaceous body shone like a million pearls in the moon's white rays on a winter night.

All time stopped as the cruel deathray was taken through Angelica's delicate body, her body exploded in a blinding nova of pain. She gently shut her eyes and let the pain wash over her, finally accepting her fate….

Angelica struggled against the ray, knowing it stronger than her, she had only one choice, as the ray ripped through her, damaging her vital organs and tearing her beautiful body apart, the beautiful girl jammed herself within the cannon, letting it implode within itself.

"Oh crap," said Kitten. She quickly took Slade's wallet and she crawled through an opening in the floor. Robin awoken and brought out his a knife, it cut the net loose and he directed his fellow Titans to escape from the burning, deteriorating building.

Slade tried to follow them but a rock fell on his back, crushing him, he unwillingly waited for the flames to slowly consume him without mercy.

Angelica shivered, she felt herself losing her body, everything was numb and silent, so magnificently silent…

_Goodbye Robin, I love you, do not weep for me my dear boy wonder, I will always be there within your heart, I wish for you not to live a life without love, find someone to feel the void in your heart like what you filled In mine…I wish you a long and happy life…my dear Robin…dear Robin…_

Angelica felt herself go, she died gracefully, emitted from the world of nightmares...

The Titans escaped from the building into the comforting night, suddently Robin looked around frantically in deep worry. "Where's Angel," he screamed.

The rest of the Titans lowered their heads. Raven motioned to the building.

At that moment the building was engulfed in a blinding white light, the mansion crumpled like a dying planet. Angelica's message hit him like a wave of emotion, it made him shiver. He felt her heartfelt touch, her trademark scent of fresh strawberries and her warm kindness…

Robin collapsed…

* * *

Dramatic ending!

Ding-Dong the Sue is dead! Hehehehe! Oh and I just had to add Kitten. She was inspired by some of the chicks in my school.

Anyway, did you hear about Justin Bieber going on his European tour and he visited Anne Frank's memorial and he said that...Anne Frank was an amazing person...if she was here now, she would be a beilber...*waits for angry outcry and protest* I know, he is just the worst. So arrogant, I wonder if he has any pants that could fit his big ego...eww I just realized how twisted that sound...ummmmm

Anywho, tell me what you think. Hate it. Love it. Well of course you hate it.

Now let me go for my favorite part of the reviews...responding to my readers!

**HolySnappzors** : Oh my goodness, sweet honey biscuits. I love that username. Hey it's cool girlie, its understandable. I just like getting reviews no matter how late. Yes, I am quite modest, being the totally awesome fabulous extremely intelligent kind-hearted and intelligent humble girl I am. I hope I didn't disappoint you. If I did, please tell me how I can approve. What the fudge?! Blackfire raped Jinx for no trucking reason, Why?! Darn you bad fanfiction. *Brings out corrective fluid and an Idiot's guide to Writing Fanfiction* Wooooooaaah! *Coughs on hot chocolate* Tentacles, what the...where do people get this from and what's with aliens and tentacles. Why tentacles?! Ahhhh images I wish I could unsee! Wait, so because Jinx was raped with tentacles by a chick, she is afraid of her shadows and she cuts herself because of the SHADOWS?! I've never heard of the most ridiculous unrealistic stuff in my whole life on this website, which is maybe a year...well everyone knows that Kid Flash should act like a caffeine induced coffee-head, even though he was really self-contained and witty in the actual show. Does, KND mean Kid Flash's dad? If so, what the...

**KevlarMasquerade:** I am so sorry for disappointing you. Well yeah, that was the weirdest thing I've ever writtern...so far. Hehehe. Anyway, your comment actually sparked an idea in my head. I do love your constructive criticism. I was thinking that I should add an addition to the story starting with the first chapter to the most recent. I was going to put the character's commentary with the author. How does that sound, I'm sorry If i'm not making it a complete knock-off of a Mary Sue story. If you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to PM me. I was always wondering what Kevlar was?( That last part was random)

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**: You just realized that? Hahahahahaha! Doctor Doof...is that you?

**guestperson**: Hahahahahaha, she is officially dead now..maybe...you should open an account with that name.

Thank you for reading, please do review, they make me really happy!

And remember, criticize, criticize, CRITICIZE!


	11. Woot! Woot!

**Disclaimer: I love Starfire. The writings within this piece of literature does not reflect the thoughts or opinions of this Author. **

**...Thank Goodness. Well except the Twilight Trashing. **

**Awww Twilight, Something I liked when I was Twelve and clueless to real literature. **

* * *

After a few grueling days of digging through burnt rubble with no sleep, Robin had finally found a relic of Angelica. The lovely maiden that graced their hearts with her pure presence.

Robin had a full-blown anime smile on his face, he fist pumped the air and he screamed with all the might invested in his little birdie body.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBOOOOOYYYYYYY!"

Cyborg joined in the chorus of bliss. "Boo-yah!"

So did the green thing. "DDDUUUUDDDE!"

Raven smiled, even she was overwhelmed with pure happiness. "…yay."

The other girl celebrated too…

* * *

"Sometimes, it is better to love then lost then never had loved at all, unless the love was really stupid, like Twilight."

~ Will. Shakespeare

* * *

It was a beautiful day, a day that Angelica would've been proud of.

The sky was bright and vibrant with its striking blue hue. The coastal waters crashed against the jagged beach rocks with a haunting splash. The air was melodic with the beautiful songs of seagulls and a city raging with life. The summer wind dramatically tousled Robin's dark spikes as he looked upon the distance dramatically. His arms outstretched to the sea in an embrace. "Oh Angelica, why have you gone…a kindred soul upon thy heart…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Angelica felt weight-less, it was as if she had left her gorgeously perfect innocent racy body behind. Everything was silent and the mystery world she was in had a warm presence about it, as if everything was okay.

"Hello," said Angelica innocently, fear trembled in her voice.

"Greetings my marvelous child," said a wise voice. "You have come here quicker than I have arranged, it seems."

* * *

Robin's fellow members were behind him, soft sobs and sniffles were heard faintly. Kid Flash held a bouquet of roses…Angelica's favorite.

"This sucks," said Kid Flash. He scratched his back with the roses. "Man, these make me feel bad…"

"Where did Angelica go Cyborg," said Beastboy. He tugged on Cyborg's arm. He looked up at the android with those big green oblivious eyes, they watered slightly.

"And funerals are sooo boring," said Kid Flash. He scratched his red hair at a hundred miles per hour.

Cyborg had also had tears in his eye. He remained silent. He didn't turn his head to look at the innocent boy with his one eye. He opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. "…"

"What am I going to do now," said Kid Flash. "The hot chicks are dying off…"

"Cyborg, where did Angelica go," said Beastboy. His tone wavered with impatience and confusion. No one has been talking; he didn't know what was happening to his family, especially his friend and slight crush. "Where'd she go?!"

"Yeah," said Kid Flash to himself. "Where did Jinx go?"

No answer. No one wanted to look at the changeling…or the speedster for that matter.

Beastboy frowned.

He then jumped around in a small tantrum. He looked like a jumping green blur, a tantruming five-year old blur. Kid Flash watched Beastboy, bewildered and slightly envious.

"Where'd she go?!"

"I wanna see her now!"

"Now!Now!Now!"

Raven floated over to the frustrated boy and held him. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her neck and cried in her shoulder. "I miss her Rae, I miss Angelica, I want Angelica…when I love someone I want them to be with me always…"

Starfire coughed up a purple hairball. "Ack!"

Kid Flash grew stressed and began to chase his rear.

Raven noticed Kid Flash and commented. "You know you'll never catch it, right?"

"I can still try...at least it'll give the fact that the hot-chick I flirted with is maggot food, off my mind." Kid Flash whispered softly, he tried not to cry. His heart hurt. Though his voice was cool and collected, he felt the mourn.

The coastal wind caressed Robin's dark spikes and cheek with its warm touch, it felt like Angelica's soft fingers on his skin, through his hair. Robin closed his sapphire eyes and a single hot tear fell down into the hard stone. His lips quivered. His steel-toed boots walked across the stone rocks until he was at the very tip. The waters licked his shoes.

"Let us pray," said Robin.

Kid Flash smiled and ran up to the middle of the group. "This is my queue!"

"**LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!"**

Kid Flash dashed around and dashed people with 'special flowers.' (They smelled like Kid Flash.)

Robin spit out a rose. He sighed sadly; Angelica always tasted like the sweetest rose…

Beastboy also spit out a rose. "Dude…ew…This got in my mouth…whoa this stuff taste funny."

"**LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL-" **

Raven rolled her purple eyes. She pitched the tip of her nose in frustration.

Robin noticed this and pointed at Raven. "Hey! That's my trademark!"

~cut~

"**LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL-" **

Raven rolled her purple eyes. She pitched the tip of her nose in frustration. "Wrong story Kid Flash, this isn't the exorcist."

"Oh course you would know that Raven," said Kid Flash. Raven growled and smacked him. He fell on the sand at rocket speed and landed into a castle, which had magically appeared for comic effect, somewhere in the fanfiction world, a plothole was forming.

"Who invited him," said Cyborg. He looked up through Word document and frowned at Pizzachic. "I wonder who made this stupid story!"

_Well excuse me…_

Kid Flash's head popped out the castle. "I wonder why in every chapter that I visit I get slapped or smacked, do you honestly like abusing me. I thought that was something saved just for the Boy Blunder…"

_Okay…guys, you know…get back in your cardboard-cutout forms…_

Robin turned around. His eyes were blue flames behind his domino mask. His gloves tightened into fist and his jaw slacked, he looked directly at Kid Flash. "What you call me...?"

~cut~

(Characters get really rebellious near the end...)

After the heart-felt prayer was done, Robin held the delicate piece of fabric on his heart tightly. He tried to hold in tears, he failed. He wanted to say something else…but the words failed.

"Robin, it is time to let go," said Raven. She tried not to sob at the thought of losing Angelica. "She will always be in our hearts and that's all that matters…" Her voice cracked, emotions breaking, secretly she loved Angelica too.

_(Ack!)_

The other members nodded in agreement. Tears fell without pride or embarrassment that day.

Robin pulled it closer to his heart and muttered a soft wish to Angelica. At that moment though, something Angelic was happening to Angelica. Something graceful.

* * *

"Am I in...heaven," said Angelica innocently, purity lightened her voice. Everything around her was serene and snowy, she felt like she was in a pearled overcast of light and calmness.

"Yes," said the wise voice. "But you have arrived here too early my precious child, you have too much good to create upon the Earth, you will create great things and must be returned to Earth…

Angelica gasped and began to feel a heaviness consuming her. "D-does this mean?"

The wise voice was growing fainter and fainter and the light retreated from her as she felt a familiar solidity take over her. She was gracefully falling back down to Earth, her home. Her senses were coming back to her…memories flashed within her mind.

She was coming home.

"I coming Robin," said Angelica. She comparable to a mystic comet crashing its light within planets, she streaked through the blackness of the universe, radiating a bright blue.

* * *

At that moment, Robin let in his tears and tossed Angelica's ashes into the rough coastal waters. He watched it blow in the wind and he cried. "Nooo!"

He dropped to his knees, he was in such pain...and not just because he accidentally did a split.

"I'll never look at or touch a girl as long as I live!"

Kid Flash looked shocked. "...man, that's dedicated right there."

Suddenly, when the ashes and fabric hit the water, a giant ball of white light expanded through Jump City with a mighty flush of happiness like a great flood of weightless glowing water. Everyone fell upon the ground, submitting to its heavy power.

"Oh Sh-"

A whirling silvery azure orb consisting of water and the pure-light slowly rose through the waters, forming something. A breath-taking silhouette of a stunning young woman was in the core of the breath-taking orb like a delicate heart.

Robin watched in complete awe.

A touch gripped at his soul, he felt something. He felt that he could feel the gentle spirit floating within the sphere. Cold wind blew from the middle of the sphere as the woman thrashed around with poise; she seemed to be fighting against her containment.

Robin watched closely, not missing a second of the divine event. He noticed her cascaded silken luminousness of shadowy hair that wrapped around her tiny delicate perfect waist, her long pearly-legs that caught the sun's gilded light, turning her almost iridescent. He noticed her beautifully curved body, and her gorgeously sculptured dainty bare feet.

Only one word was formed in his mind that could describe this spectacularly breath-taking mortal.

"…Angelica."

At that moment, everything was at utter calmness…

Then like the beginning of the universe; a great bang was released throughout the Earth from the orb.

The waters ran were calm and serene like a tranquil blue despite the conflicting gravity that defied the most complicated of science's quantum mechanics.

It was as if the world was ending. Jump City was submersed in a sea of light.

Robin reached out into the bursting orb from the rock, trying to touch the dainty glowing hand trying to caress his face. He smiled. The light overtook him.

If he was going to die, he was going to die happy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infinities of the universe. The wise entity had come to a realization while looking over his paper-work.

"Angelica Belle Starr? She wasn't supposed to even arrive here." The entity looked over more paperwork. "In fact, she was destined to be directed into another sector."

Uncomfortable Silence.

"….Oops."

* * *

Robin bowed down upon his knees in glorious bewilderment and tremendous happiness. All the other members behind him rose from their knees, shivering in fear at what had come. They looked up with watery eyes. Their eyes crinkled with joy at the surprise that had been invested upon them.

The sun's gilded light caught in her flowing cascade of luminous silken shadowy hair. Her dramatic enchanting swirling emerald orbs were a mysterious kaleidoscopic with hints of an unearthly warm melted gold. Her body was utterly inexpressible; it was as if her original beautifully gorgeous self was an awkward cocoon waiting to burgeon into the blooming wonder that is Angelica.

Angelica's skin was of a breath-taking pearly golden hue that excelled in the sunlight, it was as if the sun accented her body, the world accented Angelica's infinite beauty.

"Angelica," said Robin in a high-pitched squeal. He jumped in the water and dash towards his lover.

The water brushed against his feet as he ran with his arms open. "Angelica!"

Angelica floated delicately on the ocean surface, like a leaf upon a lake. She then turned upwards gracefully like the gentle winds. She gracefully dashed towards Robin. "Robbie!" She screamed in her melodious voice dripping with pure joy and bliss. It sounded like the very sonnet of the great angel cherub choir.

After what seemed like a century, they embraced, more passionate and fiery than one of Romeo and Juliet's most heated affairs. With no shame and no mind of his member's presence, Robin took Angelica in his masculine arms and set her onto a rock. Yes, a rock.

*Cough* No class. *Cough*

Angelica smiled, it seemed to light up the universe. She glowed with power. "Don't hold back." She said in a racy tone, it was like melted gold and diamonds onto pure red velvet.

Beastboy's eyes turned into wide in confusion. "Cyborg…why are their bodies touching?"

Beastboy had his eyes covered by Cyborg.

"This is just indecent," said Cyborg. "Just unsanitary…boo-yah!"

* * *

**Three Months Later**

* * *

They were both enjoying the sunset.

A gorgeous watercolor of gold, crimson, and auburn.

The gentle winds swept Angelica's long luminousness, it framed her face perfectly. She was a pure gem to the world, its protector, its own indescribability to true and pure beauty.

Robin wrapped his resilient manly arms around Angelica's frail perfect waist, which accentuated her curves. He laid his gorgeous head on Angelica's perfect beautifully indescribably captivating shoulders. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and sighed dreamily.

Angelica had her whirling mystifying emerald orbs open to the world. She's learned so much in all the couple of days she's lived with the Teen Titans.

She's eager to see what the future will bring…

Suddenly a small complaint irked in Angelica's lovely throat.

"Robby, darling?" Angelica inquired gracefully in her flawless melodic voice.

"Yes, my dear Angel," said Robin in his husky voice.

"I'm kind of thirsty," said Angelica. "Water please?"

Robin smiled. "Say no more. " He walked away from Angelica to get a glass of water. That's when suddenly the unexpected happened.

From the great heavens, a immense blazing meteor with a avocado and ebony aura around it crashed into Jump City and fell upon Angelica Belle Starr's stunning virtuous mystifying body, defeating it into broken dreams and tear-drops. ..she descended deep within murky abysmal plotholes of this story.

Above the meteor was Starfire and Raven.

Starfire with pure mischief in her eyes.

Raven with a triumph smirk.

"I guess, that's all folks," said Raven. She looked at Starfire, impressed. "…nice idea Starfire, didn't know you had it in you."

Starfire giggled, her hands covering her mouth. She had only one thing to say.

"Trolled!"

* * *

Robin woke up with a jolted gasp. Robin panted, he was drenched with a cold-sweat.

"Woah," said Robin under his breath. He looked over at the open Twilight book beside him. It was a mock-gift from Speedy.

"Idiot," hissed Robin. He grabbed the book, and ninja-kicked the toxic book out an open-window, with his awesome ninja skills…like a boss.

Robin smiled, satisfied. He went back to his bed.

"Stupid Book…too manly for this."

The Boy Wonder then closed his eyes; he snuggled his stuffed-elephant and went to sleep.

The book, had directly landed in Raven's favorite meditation spot. It'll be reduced to a wonderfully miserable pile of ashes by morning.

* * *

Hahahaha. It was all a dream suckers. The mother of terrible story endings.

Anyway, thank you to all the people that stayed with this terrible story…this is the ending but I feel like it needs something more…hmmm.

_guestperson:_ You must be happy-dancing right now. Of course Angelica has to come back from one last hurrah. Having Slade kill her off, is way too boring, plus she died with pride...Hahahaha, that's not going to happen. She will perish! SPARTA! *Eep!* Did you say, merciless...you make me sound so cruel. Well I accuratley protray a crazed sluethor even though it breaks my heart. I love Starfire, I have a feeling the ending made it all better. Oh Yes, Sweet Revenge!

_HolySnappzors:_ Are you kidding. Jinx was beyond OOC. She was a BOCC. I hope I made Beastboy seem more naïve to you. Hehehehe, Slade is quite the dancer...don't you know. Wouldn't it be awesome if someone made a crack-fic about Slade dancing. Bwhahahaha. It'll be called Slade: Dancing Queen...no! The Funky Assassin. Hahahaha *Sniffs* You were happy to see it in your email? Dawwwww. I'm so happy!

_Maddielove95:_ Okay. This is the best comment I've ever received for this chapter. Thank you! *Hugs!* So much description, I love the comparison of my story to a burrito!

This is all dedicated to my readers... I'm so sorry.

* * *

*Bows* End Scene. Dodges rotten tomatoes...Haterz are my motivators.

Pizzachic is out!

Peace!

*Walk out door*

Pizzachic is out.

*Goes out door*

Peace!


End file.
